The Legacy of Fire
by vixypixyno9
Summary: When Konoha and the shinobi world are once again threatened by destruction, the hero's we know are passing the torch. It's time for a new generation of fighting dreamers to pave the way with a legacy that's best written in fire.
1. Chapter 1- Enter Aiko

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Truth be told, I started this back in 2005-2006 and posted it a longggg time ago but I never finished it. Looking back, I was a rough writer back then so I have come back and edited this content (I assure you, if you've read it elsewhere, it was most likely my posting). This story is a "what if" scenario that combines some features of the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden storylines but keep in mind I am allowed a little creative freedom here and there. This is the edited chapter so I hope you all enjoy! _Disclaimer: I own the story, OC's, original jutsus, and storyline but not the characters made by Mashashi Kishimoto._

_Enter Aiko_

"PUSH SAKURA! PUSH! I CAN SEE THE HEAD!" yelled Tsunade as a frantic Shizune tried to calm Sakura and stop her from squishing Naruto's hand. "I CAN'T GOD DAMMIT!" She yelled as she crushed Naruto's hand more. "Sakura! Your crushing my hand! Calm down!" The sunlit blonde barely managed to say as he tried to break free of Sakura's enormous hold. "SAKURA ALMOST THERE!" The buxom blonde yelled as she held the torso of a tiny baby. "TS-TSUNADE! T-THE BA-BABY! GA-AH-AAAAH!" she screamed in agony, clenching her eyes shut as the new life she had bore made its way into the world.

"Congratulations Sakura, Naruto! It's a girl!" she smiled as the baby began to cry. Tsunade couldn't help but blink with tears in her eyes as she handed the tiny infant to Shizune, who promptly began to check the baby's vitals and then wrapped her in a tiny blanket.

Sakura had tears of joy streaming down her rosy cheeks and pooling onto her chest with a proud smile she held. Naruto wiped long pink strands that clung to her brow and places a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "Its okay…she's beautiful. Just like you." He whispered into her ear as he cradled her, letting forth a few tears as well. The petite black haired woman smiled happily as she handed off the tiny bundle of joy to the proud new parents. Tsunade motioned for Shizune to follow her with her brown eyes and they left the two and their new baby alone.

"Naruto…she's so beautiful." Sakura said merely above a whisper as she placed a finger to the baby's hand and her eyes wandered to every detail of her new child's face. Sakura's emerald eyes then met with Naruto's magnificent blue ones and he gave her a soft kiss to her lips and an `I love you' before she handed the baby off to him. He stood there in awe of how tiny and fragile she was; he didn't even notice his throbbing hand. He ran a finger across a tiny pink cheek and remarked to himself how soft she was.

He then held her close; he just couldn't absorb the fact that he was a father. One of his dreams had come true.

He had a family.

But now he had to give her a name.

They had to give her a name.

Sakura and Naruto shared a curious glance at the new life they had created, full of dreams, hopes, desires, and a future. Naruto was clueless on what to name her and held a slight quizzical look, but Sakura knew the perfect name. _Aiko_, child of love. After all, Naruto could now give his child the love he never had, and after all these years, he had a lot to give.

_16 Years Later…_

Morning was descending upon Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Rays of sunlight glimmered upon the sides of buildings and the streets began to fill with the sounds of a village full of life and vigor. The darkness of night had faded and the only bits of darkness left were the shadows cast by the buildings in the way of the suns warmth. Somewhere in Konoha its amber rays penetrated blue curtains that hung in the windows of a girl's room. The ocher rays intruded upon the girl's slumber causing her to groan, flop the opposite way, and bury further into the cerulean comforter so all that could be seen was a mop of pink, disheveled hair. Apparently the girl soon was again in a restful slumber as small, muffled snores could be heard echoing in the room. However, the peaceful slumber she had reentered was short lived as a nearby alarm clock decided it was time to wake the sleeping beauty.

Or rather, the not so beauty.

The girl shot up quickly in bed jumping out ready to fight with a kunai in hand, with her eyes still closed and her clothing and hair in disarray. She yawned and fell backwards onto the bed while throwing her kunai at the ceiling after realizing it was a false alarm. "God dammit! Who the hell set my alarm clock?!" She mentally inquired as she rubbed her crystalline blue eyes, a frown of discontent playing upon her lips. Peaking them open, she stretched spread eagle while giving an enormous yawn. "Breakfast Aiko" A woman's voice called from downstairs.

"UGH MOM! WHY DID YOU SET MY ALARM CLOCK?!" she yelled, clenching her pillow in her fist with her frown growing even more pronounced.

"Because dear, your father has an assignment for you"

"AGAIN?!"

"Yes again, now hurry up and get dressed, you're going to be late."

Aiko sprung up, walked to her wall and pounded her head against it. _"It's freakin' Saturday morning! I thought I was supposed to be off today! Just because dad's the Hokage doesn't give him the right to take away my day off!"_ She let loose a sigh of frustration as she dragged herself to the bathroom. As soon as she finished washing up, she got dressed. On went her plum red tank top, black cargo pants, a tan zip-up vest. As she quickly wrapped her kunai holster onto her right leg, slipped on her weapons belt, and slipped on her fingerless gloves she almost forgot the most important part of her daily routine, her forehead protector. She retrieved it from a small wooden box from her nightstand and tied it around her left arm. Grabbing her brush, she quickly smoothed her shoulder length hair out. One quick glance in the mirror and she exited her room.

"Morning mom" Aiko happily stated as she cheerfully grabbed her breakfast and plopped down on her seat. "Morning pipsqueak" she said contentedly as she bit into her breakfast.

"Looks like you didn't get your beauty sleep last night. Maybe you should give up on trying to get the boob jutsu right and sleep." A little blonde boy with green eyes stated.

A vein on Aiko's forehead popped and she shot the death glare towards her beloved brother.

"I was not doing the boob jutsu you little brat. I just couldn't sleep when I realized that I had to see your ugly face in the morning." She smirked, crossing her arms as she reclined in her chair. "Are you sure you're not looking in the mirror and seeing your gigantic forehead" he said as he pointed at her.

That was all it took.

She had snapped.

Aiko leaped across the breakfast table and tackled her brother. Holding the young boy by his Konoha symbol shirt, she cocked her fist back ready to pound him when their mother pulled them apart with blinding speed.

Giving both a stern look she calmly stated "Have I not said no fighting during breakfast? If you want to fight, do it outside on the training grounds. Otherwise I will personally put both of you through a sparring session. Do I make myself clear?" Both shook their heads frantically remembering what happened during sparring last time.

She really could be scary after all; she can make their dad shake in his boots.

"Good then" she gave a curt smile "I trust you Naruhiko to be getting to the academy on time today." The boy paled, dropping his spoon as he saw the time on their kitchen clock. He then quickly ran up to his mother giving a quick good bye and a peck on the cheek with a full mouth then bounded out the door. "Mom how do you do that?" Aiko inquired her mother shaking her head. Sakura merely said with a small smile "Well it's a matter of knowing what your children dislike in terms of punishment".

Tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear she calmly stated "Aiko" her daughter cocked her head with her mouth full "its 8:00". Aiko's eyes grew wide as she stuffed one last piece of bread in her mouth. Quickly getting up, she gave her mom a peck on the cheek and said with a mouthful of food a goodbye. As she raced out the door, Sakura said happily "Naruto she is your daughter, indeed".

Her heart was pounding as she ran at full speed, racing past numerous people on the streets. She looked at her timer in her pocket and it said 8:02. Shaking her head, she realized she'd never make it in time running on the streets and dodging civilians unless…Aiko suddenly stopped in the middle of the street.

She had an idea.

With all of the people staring at her she could care less, she jumped onto a nearby roof complex and enhanced her speed with chakra. Faster and faster she raced, adding more and more chakra to her legs and feet. However, as she did, in her wake roof tiles began shattering and flying into the air along with her dust. Forgetting completely about chakra control she began to over amplify her body and movements resulting in quite a few holes in the nearby roofs. Racing along at blinding speed down the roof tops she could soon see the tower.

Taking one last ready step she propelled herself into the air, soaring across almost 10 city blocks to the Hokage tower. Falling swiftly, she quickly formed her hands into four signs and used a tiny wind jutsu to slow her down. She had to thank Inoka for teaching her that one. Aiko landed kneeling with a loud thud onto the roof, surveying her surroundings then looking in at her timer.

"8:05. HAH I MADE IT IN LESS THAN THREE MINUTES! TAKE THAT!" she proudly yelled bounding up and down on the roof with a large grin from ear to ear. For a brief moment she heard a crack. Stopping in her tracks she listened carefully for a few seconds.

Then she felt the roof beneath her sink.

"Oh shit…" no sooner than she cursed, she stone roof began to cave in, tiles and all, sending her with it. Falling 12 feet into the room below, she landed in a heap of dust, stone, and roofing tiles. Deperately trying to rid her lungs of the intruding dust that clouded her vicinity, she hacked and coughed as tiny remnants of ruble still fell from the ceiling.

"Damn that hurt" she said shakily getting up from the heap of rubble. Dusting off her clothes, she failed to realize the first rule of being a ninja: always be on guard.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice clear their throat.

She looked up as the dust cleared to see her father at his desk with his hands folded beneath his chin and a quirked eyebrow. "Hehehe…hi dad…" she smiled nervously while she was sweating bullets.

"As I was saying Mr. Nagaharu, my daughter, Aiko, is perfectly capable of completing this task." Aiko got the courage to look at her father to find him staring at her, slightly amused. She knows he wanted to laugh, but had to maintain a serious demeanor for his cliente. Quickly she jumped up and bowed to her father then to Mr. Nagaharu, a solemn straight-laced man with sharp narrowed eyes and even sharper features. "Um, uh…forgive me sir for being late?" her statement was more of a question directed at the strait-laced man seated before her.

"You are forgiven." His voice was laced with disgust and she could feel his hate of her. On the outside she smiled, on the inside her inner persona was flipping the man off and fighting the urge to nail him and wipe that smug look off his face.

"Aiko, your duty with Mr. Nagaharu concerns that of his four children. Mr. Nagaharu is a cabinet member of the Land of Fire and there has been a murder threat. You are to guard them at all costs. We don't know who is to blame for this threat but we must not take it lightly. This mission shall be in effect three days from now and it is imperative that you are on guard at all times. Is that clear?" Naruto said again with a serious look. Aiko simply bowed and replied "Yes sir, Lord Hokage".

It still felt odd calling her own father by 'Lord Hokage', even after being in his care for 16 years. Naruto smiled at her and said "Good. Now Mr. Nagaharu, is there anything else we should address before you leave?" The emotionless black haired man, Mr. Naga-bastard-u, as Aiko had deemed him, replied with a cold "No, Sir". Shaking her father's hand and with a curt nod, he began to leave.

But before he exited the office he turned back and said to Naruto "Well there is one more thing. Please tell this kunoichi I expect her on time and in more…modest clothing."

Finally he left and the door shut.

"_Why that shit faced bastard! What's wrong with my clothes?!"_ she thought, growling with her fist formed ready to kill. However, she felt a heavy had on her shoulder and turned to see her father standing behind her with an enormous smile on his face.

Promptly letting her fists down, she turned around to look at her father with softened eyes. He shook his head and stated lightheartedly "You remind me so much of myself when I was your age. I know how you feel when people treat you like that but you have to control yourself. After all, I can't have you going berserk on some old geezer like him, now can I?"

Aiko returned a familiar toothy smile, placed her hands behind her head and replied "Yeah I guess so dad. I don't think it would be fair to demolish the man. Besides, at least I'm getting paid for this. If I wasn't, there'd be no way I'd do that."

Before he returned to his desk he told her "You have my attitude but you definitely have you're mothers temper. Maybe even your grandmothers temper to top…"

"DAD!"

"Just saying…" he said in playful tone.

"I love you dad" Aiko went over and gave her father a big hug.

"I love you too, Aiko."

The moment was one of those father-daughter moments in which you want to stand back and take a picture. However, the time was short lived as Naruto heard people outside ranting and yelling. He listened carefully to angry shouts as he walked towards the window, a look of curiosity filling his notorious blue eyes. Aiko went to the window with him just as intrigued and then she paled. _"Umm…Oh shit... D-did I do that? I'm dead…_" Naruto sighed and said defeated "What now?"

Aiko was still standing there with her eye twitching.

"Aiko, what's the matter? You look a little pale." Naruto stated as he crossed his arms and queried her appearance before looking outwards, as oblivious as ever. She turned to him and laughed nervously "Hehe…n-nothings wrong dad. I'm just uh…" Before she could even make up a reasonable excuse the secretary came bounding in

"S-SIR! WE HAVE REPORTS THAT A RENEGADE NINJA WENT SPEEDING THROUGH TOWN DESTROYING ROOFS IN THE PROCESS!"

Naruto looked at the secretary then at Aiko. She was sweating bullets once again and decided it was time for her to bail. "Aiko..." he began to say in a menacing voice. "Oh, hehe, daddy would you look at the time gotta go!" She said hurriedly before grabbing the mission paper, giving her dad a quick kiss on the cheek, and bolting out the door, past the secretary, spinning the poor old woman around.

"Oh My! Um Lord Hokage…should I call out a search for the culprit?" the secretary asked, hiding behind the door.

"No that won't we necessary" he began "I think I've already found the culprit." He sighed heavily. The secretary popped her head in more and question innocently

"Who?"

Naruto sat in his chair and leaned back then replied "My impulsive daughter."

The secretary meekly responded with `oh' and then left. _"Aiko, I guess you take after me in more than just strength and attitude. I truly believe it when the elders say your children are reflections of you. Maybe she will achieve her dream after all…"_


	2. Chapter 2- Best Friends

**Author's Note: **Hope everyone has enjoyed the first chapter of this story! This is the second chapter full of edits (which I think make it soooooo much better). Please let me know what you think as I appreciate views very much! :D Anywho, see you next chapter!

_Best Friends_

"God that was close!" Aiko said as she hunched over out of breath from her previous getaway on the main streets of Konoha. _"Note to self: never ever again use the buildings as a highway when you're late to see dad."_ Just as she finished her memo a she heard someone calling her name.

"Aiko! Aiko! Hold Up For A Second!"

She looked over to see her blonde haired friend running towards her. "Jeez Aiko! How far can you run?!" her friend said, her face flushed from running through the busy streets.

"Heh, sorry `bout that, Inoka. Its just-" Before she could finish Inoka excitedly said with her fists clenched in excitement "Have you heard about the renegade ninja tearing up the roof in the village?! How do you" Now it was Aiko's turn to cut her off.

"Um…that was me." She said with a slightly embarrassed face and a single hand behind her head.

Inoka's dark brown eyes gave her a look of disbelief. "Now, now Aiko, this is no time for making up such ridiculous stories." She said, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"I'm not joking. I was late to a mission assignment for dad so I had to use the roofs instead of the streets. I don't think dad would appreciate me running over pedestrians and turning over food carts." Inoka sighed in dismay.

"I don't think so either" she stated lightly "So let me guess, you ran before your dad could say anything about it."

Aiko smiled "Bingo" she said sing-song, a mischievous light filling her brilliant cerulean orbs.

Inoka sighed again and placed her hands upon her hips "You are totally hopeless aren't you, Aiko."

"Yep, sure am." She said with her father's trademark fox-like grin.

"Say, how about we go get some ramen. I'm starving." She said, motioning her hand to come with her. Inoka returned a mile and replied "Okay, then I can tell you the latest gossip on your teammates."

Finally arriving at Ichiraku's, Aiko ordered her usual miso pork ramen while Inoka ordered plain beef ramen. Both girls were anxious to talk about the latest gossip as they waited for the famous Mr. Ichiraku to prepare their meal. "Inoka, you said you had some juicy gossip on my teammates? What could you possibly have on either of those two?" The blonde haired girl gave her trademark impish grin. Aiko, who was fiddling with some chopsticks between her fingers, became rather intrigued when she saw her lifelong friend flash that grin at her. Every time she ever did, there was always something interesting she had in mind.

"Well, I heard something about Kenshirou." At the mention of his name she quirked an eyebrow before saying, rather frustrated, "Just spit it out already! You know I hate to wait!"

"I heard Kenshirou Hyuuga has the worst case of a crush on…" Aiko's heart was racing and a blush began to spread across her face. Inside she was debating with her other self quite frantically.

"_Oh. My. God. OH MY GOD! Kenshirou has a crush on someone?! What if its me?! It can't be me! He just likes me as a friend, nothing more…"_

_'CHA RIGHT! You two spend so much time together training! It has to be you!'_

_What are you saying?! We train together because Hiroshi is always off with that dog of his! But then again…he does give me those eyes when we go walking after training…_

_`Like hell he does! You can't forget he always walks you home after training andhe has healed your leg when landed wrongthat time…"_ True…

FLASHBACK~~~~~

It was already evening as the blue sky became painted with warm red and orange hues while birds cawed and crowed. The clashing of kunai could be heard ringing throughout the training grounds of Konoha. "KENSHIROU!" yelled a girl as she charged at a boy with long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and pale eyes. Picking up speed, she threw a slew of shuriken towards the boy, launching herself backwards in the process. He frowned as he created a whirlwind, buffering the blades that threatened to slice him. It was merely a distraction as she performed a series of seals and sent four shadow clones barreling towards him, each with kunai held tightly in their grasp. In his fighting stance, the pale eyed boy wiped them out one by one, a fist, side strike, or kick meeting the vital points of each clone.

"Aiko, is that the best you can do? I would expect more of a challenge from the Hokage's own flesh and blood!" He announced fiercly, placing himself in an all-too-familiar stance while the clouds of smoke left from the clones dissipated.

"DON'T UNDERSTIMATE ME KENSHIROU!"

Activating his Byakuugan he lept forwards in a burst of inhuman speed in an attempt to evade the glimmering objects behind him. The kunai strike the ground one by one and he once again tries to evade the steel objects thwarting him. Ricocheting off a tree, he turns to send a roundhouse and knock away the next few knives aimed for him. However as his leg swings around to reflect the oncoming objects, he feels cold metal strings wrap around his leg.

It was a trap.

He turns, only to be met by a furious fist to his face.

Flying through the air, Kenshirou attempts to rid himself of the chakra wires that are digging into the flesh of his right leg with his last kunai only to be pulled back by the wires and thrown against the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

"I THOUGHT YOU WANTED MORE OF A CHALLENGE HYUUGA! WHO'S IT NOW?!"

As the ninja say, underestimating one's opponent is a death wish as all was not as it seemed as Aiko was pulled deep into the ground. She felt the cold earth around her break as she was forcefully pulled under. "DAMN IT!" she yelled, struggling to free herself as Kenshirou squatted down next to her. He wore a smile that made her heart melt.

"Guess I win. Now how about-" before he could finish Aiko wore a smirk on her face.

"You think this is over? I think not!" She yelled as she released chakra from every pore in her body, shattering the earth around her. As she flew into the air she made the hand signs for a jutsu the young Hyuuga had never seen before.

"KENSHIROU NOW IT'LL REALLY BE OVER! NINJA ART: HELLFIRE JUSTU!" As she called out an aura of chakra began to form around her. Then suddenly...the chakra began to ignite. All around her body she was engulfed in flames. "TAKE THIS!" she screamed, flipping and releasing a drop kick to the ground and releasing a torrential wave of flames racing along the beaten earth on a collision course with her opponent.. Kenshirou could not escape.

The flames were meant to encircle the opponent from the ground. If he jumped, he would be directly seared by Aiko herself.

He had no choice…

"EARTH STYLE: STONE WALL JUTSU!"

A giant encasing of earth sprung upwards surrounded him as the flames ruthlessly pounded at the wall, traveling up the cylindrical barrier. Searing the earth, he knew this attack of hers all to well. It wouldn't stop unless he gave up.

And at this rate, he was going to be baked alive.

He could feel the earthen barrier becoming weaker, letting the heat through, and he didn't have enough chakra to charge an attack on her.

It was over.

"AIKO I SURRENDER!"

With that the flames stopped and his barrier fell.

The air smelled of burnt earth and dirt. Kenshirou fell to his knees, panting heavily in the mound of dirt that surrounded him. Aiko wasn't too far off. She had used most of her chakra and she too fell to the ground. As she laid there on her back, also struggling for air, she heard her teammate speak. "Aiko…that was…a great sparring…session" he said breathlessly. She replied "Yeah…it was really…great" she smiled.

"And you won" he said happily.

Rolling over she looked at him and asked nervously with her chest violently heaving "How about we…you know, go have dinner someplace to celebrate this awesome achievement in my career."

Kenshirou got up and walked over to her flustered teammate who was laying on the ground and said "Yeah, I think we should celebrate. What, this is one out of 50?" he joked. "Shut it! F.Y.I. it's only 1 in 16! But I still need dinner because I think I'm going to die of hunger rather than chakra exhaustion." She said playfully.

"Yeah"

As she tried to get up she fell back down. "Ah! Damn it! I think I landed on my ankle wrong…I can't heal it. I think I'm near out of chakra…"

"Here, let me wrap it" he said as he pulled out some binding from the pack attached to his hip and carefully bound it around her ankle.

By this point, Aiko was blushing profusely and she could barely manage to say anything without stuttering. "T-thanks. U-uh…we should get going..." With that, he wrapped her arm around his shoulders and carefully lifted her up. Then he said the words that every kunoichi wants to hear when they are beaten by the boy of their dreams, well, at least her.

"Climb on." She was dumbfounded.

"What?"

"I'll give you a piggy back ride to Ichiraku's. How about it?" She could feel her heart beating madly in her chest. She couldn't even manage words so she nodded `yes'. He was going to take her out on a date, er, `celebratory' round of ramen. That night they went to dinner and he carried her home to a worried Naruto and Sakura. They were happy to see she was alright but Sakura was even happier to see she was with a handsome boy, a Hyuuga no less. That night Aiko realized how close they had gotten. They had been through hell and back, becoming best friends along the way.

FLASHBACK END~~~~

"Earth to Aiko…Aiko! AIKO!"

"HUH? WHAT?!"

"I had been calling your name and you zoned out before I even told you the good part!" Inoka said, crossing her arms, looking defeated. "You really are hopeless, as I was saying, you know who Kenshirou likes?" Aiko once again was blushing and her heart was racing. Inoka then smiled and said agonizingly slow, "He likes…oh look our ramen's up!"

"INOKA CUT THE INTERUPTIONS!" she said slamming her hands onto her lap, the bowls of ramen shaking.

"Alright! Alright! He likes" Aiko's heart sped up "Midoriko"

Aiko muttered an almost inaudible `oh', looking as glum as ever, her pink locks shadowing her eyes.

Then Inoka said happily "Nah! Just kidding! He likes you!" Aiko fell off of her chair in pure shock, somehow managing to land directly on her head. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside and her mind had to call an emergency meeting as Inner Aiko was waving a flag that said `HE LOVES YOU!'.

"_HE LIKES YOU AIKO! HE REALLY, REALLY LIKES YOU! I TOLD YOU DUMMY!"_

"_HE LIKES ME! CHA! HE LIKES ME! AND I LIKE HIM! THIS IS PERFECT!"_

Inoka jumped off her stool then held up Aiko. "OH MY GOD! AIKO ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! MY GOD I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D FAINT ON ME!" the blonde asked, worried that her friend would have gotten a head injury the way she fell. "Inoka, I think I'm going to have a heart attack." The pink haired girl said as she grabbed her chest. Her face looked like a tomato.

"You should go see him after you eat! The sooner he's your boyfriend the better! Those fan girl's of his won't know what hit `em!" Inoka said joyously. She just loved playing matchmaker.

"I don't think that's a good idea at all. I might puke or something. It's just not-" she was cut off by an excited Inoka. "Hey girl, just relax. When you eat, you'll feel better." Aiko sighed defeated.

"I guess so…but he better kiss me otherwise it's a no go!" Inoka and Aiko laughed preparing to eat. Neither could believe she said that. What was a poor girl in love to do but confess her undying love to the man of her dreams? Okay, a bit much, but still confess right? He was the village hottie and one of the richest boys/shinobi in the village. This would be news for the newspapers around the village. Aiko could just imagine it-

"New Hyuuga Heir and Hokage's Daughter Together".

Again off in fantasy land as she imagined them married with little white-eyed children bounding about the enormous yard. Inoka rolled her eyes and took a bite of her steaming ramen. She was so proud of herself; she was just about to hook-up the future Hokage and the future Heir of an entire fortune. This was to be her life's achievement, well, next to becoming the best kunoichi in the spy division just like her mom. She already had made up a plan. Afterall, she was born for spying! With the IQ of a genius and a talent for invading others' minds, she had done some major reconnaissance.

The fair blonde girl grinning evilly and unbeknownst to her, was being questionably eyed by her pink-haired best friend.

"_What the hell is she up to now? God, I seriously must learn some sort of telepathic jutsu to read her."_

'_Really.'_

"_This day has become ridiculously exiting and I can't take it. I really can't take it."_

'_I'm with you sister. This is ridiculous. Let's just get the guy and be whisked off into the sunset and live happily ever after.'_

"_You said it."_

Her conversations with her Inner Aiko had to be a sign of mental instability. However, her mom and dad always told her she had a special ability. Maybe this was it? A possibility, next to perfect chakra control, and an enormous storage of chakra, and the repetitive dreams involving a very rude, and very large fox.

She hated the fox.

Every time she had a dream of kissing Kenshirou, it would be violently disrupted by a crude laugh and the appearance of the fox who would instigate her with its remarks.

But, back to reality. Maybe she should go talk to Kenshirou after lunch? What does she have to lose…besides her dignity…and the possibility that he didn't want a serious relationship with his teammate which could compromise their performance in battle. It was time to make some changes in her life, some big changes. Time to put her life in gear and sort out a plan for the future, and hopefully have it work out.


	3. Chapter 3- Confessions

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! If you are still reading, I just want to thank you :D I'm excited to see where this story goes! Pleasepleasepleasseeeeeeeee **REVIEW** and let me know how you like it! Arigato!

_Confessions_

No sooner than Inoka had finished her ramen and let out a satisfied sigh, she grabbed poor Aiko by the hand and dragged her off while the noodles were still hanging out of her mouth. Her attempts at sneaking a few more noodles in were in vain as she was practically swung off her stool and expected to keep up with an over energetic friend. Helplessly flailing about, Aiko wondered why she had agreed to go along with her best friends plan. Inner Aiko also wondered what the heck possessed her to say she'd do this. She knew that her friend got carried away sometimes but this scenario was seriously getting out of hand. She couldn't take much more of this or her body would go into emotional overload and who knows what could happen then.

"WAKE UP!" Inoka screamed into her best friend's ear, leaving a twitching Aiko writhing in pain on the floor. "Oops…" was all the blonde girl had to say after noticing she actually went a bit over board on the sprinting. "Hehe…sorry about that. I guess I went over board a bit…"

"YOU WENT MORE THAN OVER BOARD! I HAD TO DODGE PEDESTRIANS AND FRUIT CARTS! NOT TO MENTION I ALMOST GOT BEHEADED BY A SUSHI CHEF! Oh for the LOVE OF GOD!" Aiko ran past the fence to the street where her previous meal currently decided her stomach was not the best choice to stay in.

All Inoka could do was cringe at the sounds of lurching and gagging. She sweat dropped, promptly turning around and covering her ears. Shinobi are human and not immune to the regular bodily weaknesses such as motion sickness. Mentally she commended herself that she thankfully brought along mouth wash however, she also reminded herself that Aiko must not have a very strong stomach. Oh how her plans always worked themselves out in the end.

Finally finished emptying her not-so-compliant lunch, Aiko angrily stormed out from behind the main secondary fence and over to Inoka and gave her the death glare. Handing her a small bottle of mouth wash, Aiko took a swig of it than spit it out, still trying to forget her brush with death on their earlier trek to her soon-to-be boyfriends house. "Sorry?! Is that all she has to say?! I ALMOST GOT DECAPITATED!" Too true…

"Sorry…"

"Right…" Aiko said as she crossed her arms and gave a skeptical look.

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you going to press the intercom?"

Silence.

"WHY ME?!"

"Because I'm hooking you up with the hottest and richest boy in all of Konoha! The least you can do is press the button!"

"Hn, fine. But he better be home." The pink haired kunoichi announced with apprehension.

Aiko tensed as she walked over to the intercom. Her heart was racing faster than before and she could feel a heat slowly making its way across her cheeks. She could feel the sweat forming on her brow as her mind raced in a million different directions. Her heart was beating so loud she could hear it and it felt like it was going to explode out of her chest cavity. As her heart raced faster and faster, her finger got closer and closer to the button. She decided it was now or never, she had to take a risk. Closing her eyes and taking a deep, calming breath to silence the sound of her own heart in her ears, she pressed the small red button. Silence. Then on the other end of the line she heard his mom answer.

"Hello?"

"Uh…um…i-is Kenshirou there?"

"Oh hello Aiko. Yes he's here, come in and I'll go get him for you."

"Um, It's quite alright but I can wait here."

"Alright then, wait right there."

The intercom clicked off and the enormous iron gates to the front of the Mansion Compound opened. Every time she came she always stood in awe of the gorgeous main house and the numerous other houses that were equally as ornate and beautiful. It wasn't like she herself didn't live in a large home either but this was different. This was his home. Her knight in shining armor's home. The one with the big front gates, training area equipped with anything you could imagine, and the most beautiful tea garden she had ever seen. She was getting the butterflies already. Pardon the pun.

"_Haah…the perfect home for the most perfect guy…One day, I'll live here too…"_

"_CHA! WE'LL BE LIVING IN THAT HOME AND BE GETTING IT ON WITH THE HOTTEST GUY IN KONOHA!"_

"_Yeah…getting it on…WAIT! EH! EH! TOO DIRTY!"_

"_Well…at least not yet…"_

"_Like hell you're not going to make me fall flat on my face after those images!"_ she retorted to inner Aiko as images of Kenshirou glistening in sweat and shirtless appeared in her mind. Unfortunately, she couldn't help but turn red as she replayed those images of Kenshirou taking off his shirt and giving her bedroom eyes.

"_Sooo hot…so sexy… *drool*"_

Just then she was snapped out of her conversation when she felt Inoka shaking her like a rag doll. Some things never change.

"Wake up! He's coming!" she whispered to her pink haired friend, pointing at the handsome figure who was clad in a traditional navy and gold piped, changshan*.

"Hey Aiko, Inoka! What's up?"

"Oh hi Kenshirou, Aiko here has something to ask you. Um uh… my big brother Sei is coming home today so I gotta get going. See you girl!" Inoka hurridly said, pivoting quickly and giving a curt nod and waving goodbye before heading out towards the main gate.

Aiko looked in sheer disbelief. Her best friend had run off in her time of need. She had heard of the wing girl but flying out without establishing a plan…She watched her bound out the gates of the mansion and then she saw her climb up on the stoned wall and give her a thumbs up before disappearing. "So Aiko…what do you need to tell me?" he asked with sincerity, once again with a smile that could make any girl's heart turn to mush. Apparently it also made one's brain turn to mush as well.

She could hear her heartbeat in her head again. And she was pretty sure he could hear it too. But she was lost in those milky white pools of his they call eyes. She almost felt like drooling…oops, never mind…she was. Inside her mind, Inner Aiko was struggling to be patient as Aiko struggled to make conversation.

_Damn IT! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME GIRL! MAKE CONVERSATION! She yelled, flailing her arms about._

_I'M TRYING! Let's see: weather-no, dreams-too freaky, special abilities- boring, …I know!_

"Soo..Kenshirou…wanna go train for a while out by the river?" Aiko said demurely, placing her hands behind her back like a love struck school girl. She felt like squealing like one too.

He looked at her and a smile began to grow on his face. He felt genuinely happy that she would want to go and spar with him. But then again it was a bit odd. No one ever asked anyone else to go spar, it just sort of happened. However, he was never one to complain he simply nodded yes.

Aiko was overjoyed. She wanted to run around all of Konoha and announce to the world that she, Aiko Uzumaki, loved the handsomest guy in Fire Country. She was in love with Kenshirou Hyuuga, a master of weaponry and fuinjutsu along with the art of Gentle Fist. On cloud nine, she could feel her heart swell up like a balloon as she happily bounded out of the Hyuuga Complex. Kenshirou simply looked at her and figured she was having a good day. And he also had decided since she was in such a good mood, maybe it was a good time to tell her something he had been putting off the past few months.

"Hurry up slowpoke! I'll beat you to the river then I'll beat you in a training session!" Aiko raced ahead of him, her infamous toothy smile leading the way. Deciding today he was going to tell her, he might as well enjoy the time before hand and work out the nervous feeling he felt building in his stomach. "I'm coming!" he said as he raced towards her with god-like speed. As they headed off to the training grounds, neither knew the other was contemplating the exact same thing: how to tell their feelings.

Finally reaching the training area by the river Aiko made a mad dash to the finish line as Kenshirou jumped into a nearby tree. Short of breath, Aiko fell back onto the lush grass that grew by the riverside. As she laid there, gasping for air, she marveled at Kenshirou who lounged in a nearby tree. He looked so majestic as a began to sweep past, making his chocolate bangs flutter against his forehead protector while he sat in the tree, a leg hanging down and a knew to his chin. She could feel her stomach tighten as she began to scan his figure that lurked up in that tree. She gazed at his eyes, taking in the breathtaking sight of how unique his eyes were. Lowering her gaze she carefully studied the way the muscles of his arms flexed beneath the bindings as he brushed away the leaves that had nestled themselves in his long brown hair.

He was perfect.

She could never get enough of him.

As her study of him continued, he began to drink up the sight of her as well.

She was the perfect woman; strong, intelligent, determined, and most of all, beautiful. He carefully watched her from his perch in the tree. He felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed the way she looked so peaceful lying in the grass. Watching her chest rise and fall, he paid close attention to the way her vest fell away from her body, teasing him with exposing more and more of her flesh. He was entranced as he saw her wipe away the strands of her pink hair that clung to her brow and the way her lips slightly opened as she breathed. He could never get enough of her, never enough of her angelic blue eyes that could become so deadly when the situation arose.

She was perfect.

He had to tell her how he felt.

She had to tell him how she felt.

As the minutes passed by Kenshirou quietly bounded down from his spot on the tree and sat down next to Aiko on the evergreen grass. Slowly opening her eyes she looked towards him and sat up, lifting one knee up to rest her head on. "It's so peaceful isn't it?" He asked, turning his head to stare at her. Turning to him, she felt embarrassed under his questioning gaze, so much so her cheeks began to take on a slight pink tinge. She nodded and said quietly "Yeah it is. This is the only place I can truly feel free at. Without worry and…Truly Happy…" Kenshirou smiled as she spoke the last two words form the bottom of her heart. He knew she never got sentimental but then he felt the time was right to tell her.

"Aiko…"

"Hm?" She looked upon him with a genuine smile.

"I…Aiko, I…" he began nervously.

Then suddenly…he hugged her.

Tightly wrapping his arms around her, he brought her body close to his, wanting to protect her forever, to stay like that forever. He couldn't force those words out but somehow his body acted of its own accord and had to embrace her. Perhaps it was his subconscious reminding him that his life will be short like that of all shinobi, that it could end at any moment and he may have never had a chance to tell her how special she really was to him. Whatever it was, his thoughts suddenly stopped when Aiko snuggled into his arms and laid her head upon his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, she could feel his warmth. She felt him place his head atop hers and she closed her eyes.

"Aiko…I love you"

With those words her eyes burst open and she felt her heart stop. Looking up, she looked deep into his pale eyes, pleading with him to say those words again. And he did.

"Aiko Uzumaki…I love you with all my heart and soul…"

She was entranced as he said those words to her. So entranced, she felt light headed when she was laid onto her back and saw him directly above her. For once in her life, the invincible Aiko Uzumaki felt vulnerable. He smiled as he noticed the rose colored tint her cheeks had taken on. Then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Gently he brushed his lips to hers; savoring the amazing feeling his lips were left with. Inside her body, Aiko felt an amazing spark rush throughout the inside of her body, leaving her fingers tingling. As he pulled away, she placed her hands gently on either side of his face and caressed him with her thumb. She smiled shyly and bent upwards, again bring their lips together. Only this time, innocent love was replaced with a passionate fire.

Slowly his tongue plied trough her swollen lips and rubbed against hers. Desperately wanting more of the friction he created in her mouth, she entwined her fingers in his dark hair, forcing his mouth closer to hers. Wrapping a leg around his back, she brought him closer to her. Against the sound of the river, the two exchanged moans of passion. However, completely entranced in their feverish experimentation of love, they failed to notice a suspicious pair of eyes watching them from behind the tree-line. In the life of a shinobi, losing focus of one's surroundings can be a deadly mistake.

_*A changshan is a traditional outfit worn by men of the Qing Dynasty._


	4. Chapter 4- Diary Entry: Changes

**Author's note: **Hi again! This is to be the first of many diary entries. I encourage you to read because they'll reveal some details about how the shinobi world has changed. Enjoy!

_Diary Entry 1: Changes_

_Dear Diary,_

_The only reason I'm writing to you know is because the unthinkable has happened…MY DAD GROUNDED ME! He never grounds me! Guess he is kind pissed at the whole tearing up roofs thing. I suppose I should have thought before that one. Anywho, today I'm not allowed to talk to anyone, go anywhere, or see anything. I have been grounded from all social activities and technology. Basically, my room has become my jail cell, just peachy. However, since Inoka's not even in Konoha or my new boyfriend *squee* isn't here either, you're my um…shrink for the day? So let's talk._

_Well let's see…yesterday-_

_I tore up practically the entire downtown office district __**and **__the shopping district_

_Got a C-rank for tomorrow for the most stuck up bastard I've ever met_

_Nearly got decapitated on the way to the Hyuuga complex_

_Got a new boyfriend who makes me feel hot and bothered every time I get within a mile radius of him_

_Last but not least got grounded for the screw up_

_Today-_

…_I got nothin'_

_About the roofs… the good thing is that I didn't have to do it by hand, the bad thing is the obvious. A few shadow clones and some roofing materials and it got done. As for the mission it shouldn't be too hard. Well, as long as Mr. Naga-bastard-u's kids aren't like him. I'm getting paid a fortune so I guess that's good. Maybe I can pay for something nice to wear when me and Kenshirou go out this coming Friday. I wonder what color he likes on me? Actually, what color does he like in general? Maybe I could get a blue dress or something. Eh maybe not a dress..._

…_Okay, maybe since it's just me and Kenshirou…_

_GAH! NEVER SHALL I WEAR A LACY, ICKY, DISGUSTING GIRLY DRESS!_

_Now, that I've sorted that out, if you were a real shrink, you'd ask me 'and how does that make you feel?' My answer is- LIKE I'M GOING SOFT!_

_Unlike the nasty thought of me going soft, which makes me terrified, I JUST WANT MY KENSHIROU! So let's talk about him! He's so sexy when he fights shirtless! I don't care if anyone ever sees us making out by the river; he does things I never thought were possible with that tongue of his! Okay…too much said. Anywho, I've never felt like a giddy school girl ever before! I just want to giggle every time he nuzzles me. Man, I tell ya, if this keeps up I'll ruin my rep._

_Of course, that could have already went kaput when I said the 'I love you' and then I made out with him. But back too Kenshirou._

_I love the way his muscles ripple every time he fights. I definitely love his chest and abs when he takes off his shirt, especially when he's already drenched in sweat…Oh God, I'm drooling again…bring on the hotness! I love the way his eyes look behind his dark brown hair. It makes him seem so…godly. And if he is a god, he can whisk me away anytime he feels like it! Ah, I'm giggling again. But I wonder about his eyes sometimes…_

_Since he has the Byakuugan, he can see 360* right? And that also means he can see through ob s…_

_THAT MEAN'S HE CAN TELL THAT I DON'T WEAR UNDERWEAR OR A BRA! NOOOOOO! HE CAN'T BE A PERV LIKE ERO-SENNIN! HE JUST CAN'T!_

_Wait- he has told me he'd never peep (well, anymore…) and he doesn't seem like a pervert to me (anymore)…BUT HE STILL IS CAPABLE RIGHT?! RIGHT?! _

_Oh who am I kidding, he's a hot blooded male who was swarmed- and still is- by fangirls who want to kill me, and he has every perverts dream ability…_

_But this method of thinking still doesn't solve my dilemma of all of these changes…I'm overwhelmed…_

_Everything is changing, me- I have a bigger rack now (ha finally up to a C!), my family- dad has the right to pull me out of bed on my days off and little bro is getting the chance to advance in rank, my friends- Sei's back in town and Inoka took on a B-rank while Kenshirou is my boyfriend and Hiroshi wont stop bugging him about it (I know they're cousins and all but c'mon really?), and finally I heard news that the Kazekage is coming to visit along with his siblings and their children. This is definitely going to get crazy soon._

_God…my world is spinning out of control!_

_And it probably will until I adjust to all of these changes happening…_

_On a side note, my dreams about the giant laughing fox haven't happened for a while so I hope it stays that way._

_Well, that's all the completely random thoughts for today Diary, so until next time_

_-Aiko_


	5. Chapter 5- Attempted Assasination

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for continuing to read! I really understand that is an entirely different reader set than so please bear with me, I'm doing my best to write a good story. Anyways, if you're still reading this, please review and let me know how I'm doing You're input shapes the story and the way it's written so PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!

_Attempted Assassination_

Today was the day. The day Aiko Uzumaki had been dreading since her own father had expected too much of her and assigned her a C ranked mission. Unfortunately, the C rank was no more than having to act as a body guard to four brats. "_Oh joy"_ Aiko thought as she trudged out of bed and made her way over to her dresser. After rubbing her eyes she gave a quick glance to her alarm clock which had yet to go off. _"Hn…7:59…this day is gonna suck major ass."_

"_**No joke sweetheart. Babysitting four spoiled brats is going to give you premature gray"**_

"_Really not what I needed to hear…"_

"_**Nothin' but the truth hon." **_Inner Aiko said as she reclined back in the farthest reaches of her creators mind.

Aiko, in defeat, sighed and trudged to her bathroom and completed her morning rituals of getting ready. As she did, she had a strange feeling about the upcoming mission. Taking her morning shower, something kept scrapping at her mind and she couldn't place it. It was really creeping her out. The more and more she thought about it, it made her skin crawl. Was it Mr. Nagabastadu and the way he treated her that simply rubbed her the wrong way? Or was it just a case of the heebie jeebies from his creeper look? As she rinsed her short pink tresses, she continued to mull over why she was feeling so off and what was bothering her. However, Aiko reprimanded herself as she turned off the water and made a mental note never to lose her focus over something as simple as paranoia. Assumptions can be the end of any mission._"Damn…I just can't shake this feeling…something isn't right about this mission. Dad always tells me to trust my gut feelings and now isn't the time to forget that."_

Finishing her thoughts, Aiko quickly dried off and raced down the stairs, bolting into the kitchen where her father and mother were sitting solemnly in the darkness. Aiko's cerulean blue eyes narrowed as she noticed her brother had left early to the Academy, which was very unusual. Something was indeed wrong. _"Now I just know something's up…" _she thought as the creaking of wood could be heard after every foot step she made. Closer and closer she drew to the table at which her parents sat, their faces covered in shadows. Slowly she pulled out a chair and sat down. It was deathly silent. Then her mother spoke.

"Aiko…your father and I have a suspicion about your mission today." Her mother said, her voice held worry and anxiety. Sakura pulled a strand of pink hair behind her ear, glancing downwards to her lap. Aiko raised an eyebrow at her mother's peculiar behavior. Now she was totally freaking out. Well, until she felt her father's gaze on her. "Aiko, have you noticed anything peculiar about the mission today?" Naruto said, folding his hands beneath his chin, giving Aiko a stern leer. She however, could only manage to nod her head under his almost scrutinous gaze.

"Um…yeah dad. How come you only gave me the mission rather than my entire team? Isn't this breaking the four-man cell rule?" Aiko said as her cerulean blue eyes met her own father's identical ones. Naruto's brow furrowed as he spoke. "Aiko, I want you to be on guard the entire time today. This Mr. Nagaharu…there isn't a record of anyone living in Kohona, much less the Land of Fire with that surname. He was sent here by the Daimyo with official documents but this…something about this is off. The reason I only told you in my office is because I have a nagging feeling about this." Aiko nodded, only to notice her mother was becoming increasingly worried. "I don't know who this man is but I'm sure when you looked into his eyes you felt his malicious aura. I didn't sense a henge not did he have a unique chakra signature that I could recognize…I don't know who or what this man wants but he has a plan."

"Just be on guard Aiko…" Sakura said as she looked at her with pleading emerald eyes.

Aiko smiled. "Don't worry mom…I'll be Hokage someday, just like dad. I won't let this man get the upper hand on me."

Naruto smiled and reclined back in his chair. "I trust you. But I gave your teammates the information paperwork just in case. They will provide back-up support and both Kenshirou and Hiroshi will be outside and hidden away. You can communicate with them via radio." No sooner than he said that he pulled out a head piece that could be easily hidden under her hair. Aiko grabbed the headset and put it on, ready to go. All of them got up and walked over to the door. Aiko hugged her mom and dad good-bye and quickly left. Sakura looked towards Naruto with her piercing green eyes and kissed him gently on the lips. Naruto pulled her tight to his chest and re-assured her everything would be alright.

"Naruto, but what if it's _them_ again. What if they are after her too? What if they want to use her? What if-" Naruto kissed his worried wife, her voice was laced with fear and concern. That was unlike her but then again, she is a mother. "Sakura, she's grown up now. She'll achieve her dream one day and I know she'll be fine. After all…she's our daughter…and probably the strongest Shinobi in Konoha. Once she realizes her kekke genkai, she'll be unstoppable." With that, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Sakura to contemplate her husband and daughters actions. _"Naruto…please keep her safe…"_

Aiko had arrived at the Nagaharu household exactly seven hours ago and it was one of the biggest houses she had ever seen, even rivaling her own. For the first hour she had become acquainted with the four 'brats' who were actually pretty well behaved and surprisingly not spoiled. She had even gotten to know their nanny, Kyouko, a petite brown haired woman with dark eyes. The kids were nice and Esumi, the youngest, had even made her a picture of her defeating the bad guys. Aiko was touched and folded it up and placed it in her pack. For the exception of getting to know the kids, Aiko was pretty darn bored.

As day became night and all four of the small children fell asleep, Aiko hatched a plan. Creating a shadow cloned of herself, she sent the clone to take care of the children while she had utilized a transformation jutsu, turning herself into nothing more than an ordinary book. However, that wasn't all she had planned. The 'kids' sleeping in the living room were actually clones transformed into the children. The real kids were hidden away outside with Hiroshi and his dog, Bin, under a complex genjutsu that the Inuzuka clan utilizes.

"_Damn…how much longer do I have to hold all these jutsu? I can feel my chakra wearing out..." _Aiko thought as she closed her eyes, feeling her chakra slowly seeping away. She listed for signals from Hiroshi who was interpreting Bin's reconnaissance reports. An Aiko clone was sitting on the table in her normal form and waiting for a reply from Hiroshi while being entertained by Inner Aiko and her 'thoughts' on the whole situation.

"_**You know…this is really getting annoying having to sit around here"**_

"_CHA! YOU ARE SO RIGHT! But I'm still getting paid for this."_

"…_**And it better be enough to pay for something to get rid of the bags under your eyes after this all nighter."**_

"_Don't remind me…"_

As Aiko and her overlay persona had their discussion outside, Kenshirou was getting a kick out of his cousin and his dog being glomped by a 5 yr. old.

"DAMMIT! KENSHIROU HELP ME! GET THIS KID OFF OF ME!" the navy haired teenager yelled, pleading for Kenshirou to peel of the over joyed little girl from Bin and then yank Bin off his leg. Kenshirou was almost in tears watching his cousin trying to pry the child off his leg. Meanwhile, the other three children sat quietly. The oldest, Masahashi stared intrigued by Kenshirou's light eyes. "Hey mister, why are your eyes like that? They look weird." He asked bluntly. Kenshirou smiled at him as he crouched up on a tree branch. Not completely surprised by the boys question, he responded "Well…I come from a ninja clan. Each clan has a blood limit or special ability. In my family, our ability is called the Byakuugan. It lets us see through objects like walls."

The boy was in awe and said clearly "I want to be a ninja too!" Kenshirou jumped down from the tree and kneeled down so he was at eye-level with the boy. He looked at him and said back "That's a good dream to have. Become a good ninja one day and you'll get to protect someone too" Content with his acknowledgement, little Masahashi closed his brown eyes and sat back against the tree with his sisters.

Hiroshi wasn't happy about the glomping but finally gave in to the little girl's cuteness and her shimmering brown eyes. Sitting back he let Bin go and scout the surrounding area for what seemed like the billionth time. "Hn. Already 6:00…Kenshirou, how do you think Aiko's fairing?" Kenshirou simply shrugged his shoulders and said "Don't know. I'll go scout the area from the roof, okay? Keep watch on the kids." With that, Kenshirou leapt off into the many trees that surrounded the Nagaharu Mansion.

Flying over the tree tops at inhuman speeds, he scanned the area using Byakuugan. _"Nice work Aiko, I see you've managed to maintain the replica's" _Kenshirou noted all of Aiko's traps carefully as to not trip them. However, his scanning was cut short when he saw the outline of a disturbingly strong chakra signature. It was strong, asserting, almost threatening. He thought it best to contact his teammates immediately.

"Aiko, Hiroshi, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear"

"Yep"

"I have an intense chakra signature coming from the back end of the property. From what I can see, the source has an accomplice…or two"

"I'm ready to kick ass"

"Got the kids secured with Bin and the genjutsu"

"Lets go!"

With that, Hiroshi bolted out from under his jutsu and hid himself in the shadows of the courtyard. Meanwhile, Kenshirou transported himself into the inside of the house and transformed into one of the sleeping kids, taking the place of the transformed clones. The shadow clone of Aiko faked sleeping. Their trap was set. Outside, the chakra force grew closer. They could feel the malicious intent of the source of the chakra as it approached. It was getting closer. Then suddenly…CRASH!

The sound of shattering glass resonated throughout the house as it flew through the air, hitting the floor. Clone Aiko headed into action as she made a direct attack on the foreign ninja clothed in black. "SHIT!" she cursed, noticing she had hit a log instead of the intruder. She could hear the sinister laugh of the enemy as he grabbed a hold of one of the 'children'. However, as he grasped it around the neck, it dissipated in a cloud of smoke. The enemy nin frantically looked around, for the sources of the jutsu only to be met with an enraged fist from an angry Kenshirou.

Throwing his fists forward, he pounded at the enemy ninja in a barrage of physical fury, the veins around his eyes protruding. "NINJA ART: GENTLE FIST" As Kenshirou violently struck the intruder, the clone of Aiko attempted to take out the enemy nin with a hit from her kunai, but was taken down by a second enemy nin hidden in the shadow of the first. Hiroshi heard the metallic sound of a kunai hit the floor and instantly used his Twin Fang to break into the home and attack the second enemy nin. Crumbling behind him, the wall fell, rubble sending a cloud of dust inwards on Hiroshi. Forward he rushed, hitting the second enemy nin directly in the head, causing his body to fly to the opposite wall and destroy the sheet rock. However, in the midst of the cloud of dust, the nin burst forward, striking Hiroshi with extreme force in his chest, knocking him into a bookshelf and through the wall. Struggling to get up, he had had enough of the child's play.

"Bastard!" His voice began to grow more and more beast like "DIE! BEAST TRANSFORMATION JUTSU!" Immediately, an aura of chakra began to form around him. As the chakra diminished, Hiroshi had become the beast made human. His navy hair grew long, and his ears became sharp and pointed. His body had become larger, covered in fur. His now golden eyes narrowed. Enraged he raced along the two story ceiling and bounded towards the ground at the enemy nin. Landing, the marble floor beneath his feet shattered. He cursed as the enemy nin dodged his attack and launched a barrage of kunai at him. Hearing the immediate sound of air being cut, he evaded the impending kunai and ricocheted his body off the wall behind him. As he pushed himself off the wall he launched towards the enemy nin and engaged in a flurry of attacks while Bin raced up behind to bit the enemy with all his force and might.

Hiroshi kicked only to be blocked by the enemy nin's gauntlet and thrown to the floor. Bin was then promptly shaken off and thrown against an opposing wall. Bounding upwards, Hiroshi was hit by the enemy nin and he felt something clasp around his stomach. Trying to get up, he was surged with electricity, a wave of pain washed over him. He barred his fangs only to be electrocuted again and his jutsu faded. He felt so weak as his body hit the ground. His chakra was being sucked out of him. "Damn…you…" he said, trying to grasp the nin, his vision becoming blurry. He had fallen.

Kenshirou was desperately trying to push away the enemy nin who had gotten him by the neck. He gagged and coughed as his throat became more and more constricted. He couldn't breathe. He had to get away. "KENSHIROU!" Aiko cried as she saw his throat being crushed. Dodging the third nin's attacks she became enraged the more his evil laughter lasted. Using her chakra, she threw a charged fist to the enemy nin who was sent flying through the air and out the second story, balcony window to the outside ground below. "KENSHIROU! HANG ON!" She yelled, performing the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Suddenly, fifty clones burst forward only to have half taken out by Kenshirou's body thrown at them at an extraordinary speed.

Aiko in shock, jumped forth and caught his falling body, barely dodging a flurry of kunai. Landing on her knees, she placed Kenshirou gently onto the broken up marble flooring. "I'll be back" she whispered into his ear as he lay unconscious, his face covered in scratches and drops of blood. Quickly looking over his unconscious form, tears began to well up in her cerulean eyes. "DAMN YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Aiko screamed, her voice cracking from the silent sobs she let go. "Are those just empty words? You should've gone home to your mommy when you had the chance"

"Bastard" she growled out "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

Letting her anger well up, she focused it. She could feel the chakra flowing through every cell in her body, the strength it brought, the warm, tingling sensation. Chakra was flowing into her hand and the nin could feel it and could see it. He slowly backed away as the aura of light around her began to change color. "BASTARD! YOU'LL DIE HERE AND NOW!" With that, a clone behind her began to concentrate power into her hand.

She was determined to kill him.

And wouldn't hesitate to see his blood splatter on the floor.

Racing forward with speed that could only match the gods, in her hand she held the legendary technique. "RASENGAN!" the enemy nin was sent barreling through the wall, shattering his body. Limbs began ripping themselves apart, organs falling out of the gapping hole in the nin's chest. The length that the body of the nin had taken, blood had sprinkled the ground or splattered onto the wall. Panting from exhaustion, Aiko lifted her gaze to the trail of destruction she had created. She had no remorse for what she had done for the first time. She had killed. Her legs were shaking beneath her, she couldn't hold herself up any longer. Suddenly, as she relaxed began to fall forwards she felt a sharp pain enter through her back. Looking down she saw a shimmering blade tainted with blood emerge from her gut.

Her face became distorted with pain as she felt a burning sensation seeping into her wound. It was poison. Turning slowly, she looked behind her with blurred vision only to have her body thrown across the room and hit the remains of a piano. Laying on her side she watched the nin draw closer to her. Paralyzed from the poison, she watched every footstep he made. It was over.

_I'm sorry Mom…_

She heard his steps draw closer.

_Forgive me bro…I never told you how special you are to me…_

He stood right by her. She could hear the familiar sliding of metal.

_I'm sorry Kenshirou…I never got to tell you I loved you one last time…_

She saw the glint of metal out of the corner of her eye.

_Dad…I'll never become Hokage…I'm sorry…I love you Daddy…_

He rose his blade above her motionless, bleeding form.

_This is it…_

Just as the nin thrust his blade forwards, it was blown clear across the room while its wielder was knocked into the floor. "Who the hell are you?!" The nin demanded a stranger who was cloaked in black. Aiko could barely shift her eyes to the person she who had saved her. Gazing upon the man cloaked in black before her, she squeaked out with whatever energy she could muster "Who…are you?" He slowly turned around and looked down to her, carefully examining her battered body. Calmly he kneeled down to her and said softly "I'm…a friend." Aiko locked eyes with the man. Paralyzed by the sight before her, she felt her body relax against her will, she felt her mind begin to slowly fade away. "You can't…be…your…eyes…" her lids became heavy as she felt him pry into her mind "they…they're…red"


	6. Chapter 6- Healing

**Author's Note: **I very much appreciate your input for those that have PM'ed or reviewed me. I know it can be difficult to read but it's most likely because of the formatting. This was written for and the format for changes things around and erases the breaks between paragraphs. So I'm adding a new dashed format, please let me know if this works! I apologize but I hope you still enjoy nonetheless!

_Truth_

"_Mommy! Mommy! What's this picture of?!" cried a little girl with pink pick-tails and crystal blue eyes as she picked up a small wooden frame from a box beside her. Carefully, she examined it and looked at the four people standing together. She was intrigued and immediately recognized three of the figures. Once more she called out for her mother and soon a woman in medic-nin uniform appeared from around the corner. With identical pink hair but sparkling emerald eyes, she bent down to the little girl who was studying the picture frame in her tiny hands. "Aiko, it's just a picture of my ninja team when we were young" the woman said with a smile, bringing her daughter into a tight hug. The Aiko's eyes sparkled and her face lit up with wonder as she looked at the picture, tightly gripping it as she concentrated on what her mother had just told her. "Mommy, you were a pretty ninja!" little Aiko said in delight as she turned to her mother. "Why thank you Aiko" _

"_And we even have the same forehead!" _

_Sakura sweat dropped while maintaining a sweat smile. Yep, she was indeed his daughter._

_As Aiko scanned the picture further, Sakura began to point out certain things. _

"_Look here Aiko, this is your father."_

"_Yeah I see! Daddy and me have the same eyes!"_

"_Yes you do. And look there, recognize him?"_

"_Yeah mommy! That's perverted old man Kakashi!"_

_Sakura sweat dropped again. She sighed, she was a miniature Naruto…in girl form, of course._

"_Um… yes it is Kakashi. He was your fathers' and my teacher. We learned so much from him. Someday you-"_

"_Um Mommy"_

"_Yes"_

"_Who's this boy here? He doesn't look very happy…"_

"_His name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. He was my best friend and biggest rival. And your mother had the biggest crush on him." Naruto said as he peeked his head around the corner. Aiko looked to him and immediately jumped into his arms. "DADDY! YOU'RE HOME!" she said as she hugged him with all her strength and a smile from ear to ear. "Yes I'm home. Where did you find that picture Sakura?" Naruto inquired, surprised that the old team 7 photo had been discovered. "I didn't find it dear, Aiko did." Sakura announced. Naruto looked at the little girl he was holding in his arms. _

"_Daddy! Daddy!" the little girl said excitedly._

"_Hm Aiko?"_

"_Who's Sasuke Uchiha?"_

_As soon as little Aiko questioned her father, her mothers eyes fell downwards onto the floor, shadowed by sadness. Naruto, a little taken back by her question, pondered how he could tell her who he really was. "Well Aiko…he was a member of our ninja team, Team 7. He was the strongest in our academy class and the best at everything he did. He was the number one rookie of the year when I graduated."Aiko looked a bit puzzled before she asked, "If he was a ninja, why don't I seem him with the other Jounin? If he was the best, he should be a big top ninja like you and mommy right?"_

_Both Sakura's and Naruto's brows furrowed at her questions. One of them had to answer, so, sparing Sakura's grief, Naruto decided to answer._

"_Well…when we were undergoing the second part of the Chuunin exams, Sasuke had an accident. He was…hurt and the injury he had kept causing him pain."_

"_What else happened?"Aiko prodded further._

"_He was hurting a lot then in his heart" Naruto motioned to her chest with his finger "and he decided, after the main tournament, to leave Konoha."_

"_REALLY DADDY?!" she said, her eyes sparkling with intrigue._

"_Yes…and he never came back. I tried to bring him back once for many years but he…said no and then I never saw him again."_

"_That's sad daddy…he should've come back and made everyone happy again, especially if he was your best friend…" little Aiko said as her head hung low. Naruto, for Sakura's sake, changed the subject. "Anyways, didn't you say earlier you wanted to go out and play. Aiko nodded her head and gave pleading eyes to her father. Placing her down Aiko gave him one last hug and then went to Sakura before attempting to run out the door. "AIKO! What are the rules about strangers?" Her mother said sternly. Aiko placed her hands behind her back and said non amused "No talking to strangers. If anyone tries to bribe me I say no and run the opposite way. Run away and tell you if I see any mean ninja's who have a black cape with red clouds on it, or look funny, or have red eyes"_

_Red eyes…_

_Red eyes…_

_Red eyes…_

Aiko bolted up in her bed, frantically surveying her surroundings. Her chest was heaving and she was drenched in a cold sweat. "Where am I-" "Aiko honey! Your okay! I was s-so w-worried about" her mom barely said as she began to sob, holding her daughter close to her. Nuzzling deeper to her, she cried more tears of joy, happy that she was alive. Naruto joined in his wife's happiness and hugged them both. He was so worried that he had lost his only daughter, the daughter he cherished so dearly and wanted the world for. Aiko looked fine, although a little pale and bruised, but Naruto decided it best for her to have some space after what had previously occurred. Slowly reaching forward, he lovingly embraced Sakura, whispering small words of comfort to stop her sobbing. Naruto looked over to a dazed Aiko and gave a small sigh of relief. She was back and unharmed, or at least, that's how she appeared.

Disoriented and confused, Aiko sat comfortably on the bed and stared out below…_"Wait…SINCE WHEN DO I LIVE THREE STORIES UP?!" _Aiko bounded up out of her bed, tossing the covers haphazardly, and went to the window then looked back at the room. It was sickeningly white and sterile meaning there is only one place she could be. She was in a hospital. _"I'm…in a hospital…what happened to me?! _Broken out of her thoughts she quickly raced over to her parents. Her heart was racing and she felt her chest tighten. "MOM, DAD! WHERE ARE MY TEAMATES?! WHERE ARE HIROSHI AND KENSHIROU?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" She yelled, her hands firmly placed on her fathers' shoulders while her eyes flickered back and forth from him to her mother. Then she remembered.

"Oh my God…Hiroshi…Kenshirou…they can't be…" Immediately her words turned into tears as she began to recall the previous nights events. Every memory and replay of what had happened caused her eyes to prickle and sting more, tears rushing out quicker with each fleeting thought. "H-he can't be…they c-can't be…" Aiko grabbed onto her fathers cloak as her body collapsed to the floor. She could feel her heart being torn to shreds, every piece in itself being crushed. After all they had been through, they were gone. 'D-dad…they-they're not a-are they?" Aiko said, her body was still trembling. Naruto kneeled down slowly to her with a sad smile and motioned for her to follow him. She did.

As they walked down the sickeningly white halls, Aiko barely managed to walk. Her mind was preoccupied with the outcome of the mission and her body felt sore, her heart was another matter. It was empty. She had never felt like this, ever. It felt as though her heart had been gouged out with a kunai and in its place was an empty hole. All she saw was door after door, nurse after nurse who happily greeted her. She wanted nothing of it. In her mind she kept asking herself the same question- _Why?_

_Why couldn't I have been stronger?_

_Why couldn't I have protected them?_

_Why did this have to happen?_

_Why did I fail?_

_Why wasn't I ready?_

_Why am I so weak?_

_Why can't I be the best anymore?_

_Why does this have to be the result?_

However, something was tearing at her mind, weaseling its way through her memories and her experiences. Placing a hand on her head she began to feel woozy but she ignored it. It was probably from all the bawling she had done earlier. Finally Naruto stopped walking and looked to her before slowly opening the door. Aiko felt her heart stop as the door swung wearily open. What she saw made tears come to her eyes.

Her teammates were alive.

"Hiroshi…Kenshirou…they're okay…" she said. She spoke softly, her hoarse voice strained as she tried to maintain composure. Both their sets of parents were there and looked on as Aiko raced in and stared over the both of them before collapsing once more into a heap of tears. Sakura had caught up with Naruto and looked on to Aiko as she bawled, happy that her friends were alive. Crying, she rubbed away each tear as it fell, desperately trying to hold them back but it was not use. However when she felt someone tap on the back of her shoulder, she stopped. Slowly she turned her head. When she saw his eyes, she felt her heart stop.

"KENSHIROU!" she yelled as she jumped into his arms and buried her face into his chest. He could feel her tears soaking into the white hospital gown he was wearing. Laying his head atop hers he gently rubbed her back and spoke soothing words of comfort to her. Naruto blinked at the sight and looked at Sakura, who shook her head and said quietly "Naruto, does this look familiar to you?" He smiled and brought Sakura into a tight embrace. It was just like when Naruto had seen Sakura for the first time after an A-ranked mission in which she had come so close to dying. As he watched them together, he immediately saw himself and Sakura many years ago.

After a short while, Aiko had managed to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks. Wiping the salty trails away, she walked over to Hiroshi's bedside. He was still in a coma and hooked up to machines of all kinds. As she examined the various types of equipment, all the cords and tubes coming from his body, she could only wonder how bad he really was. She had no idea what had happened to him but she carefully put her hand onto his cheek. He was so pale, a stark contrast to his normally vibrant self. _What happened to you? _She thought, looking away for a brief moment so that she wouldn't cry again. He had to wake up. Just as she had finished her thought, an alarm on his heart rate went off.

His heart was slowing down.

Just then several medic-nin rushed in and cleared the room, telling a concerned Hinata and Kiba to wait outside and this was nothing to be afraid of. Aiko saw Kiba holding a distraught Hinata back, her eyes filled with tears and her normally soft voice was strained and frantic as she called out for her son. In the chaos, Aiko heard the medic-nin frantically calling out for assistance and then she heard two words that made her heart sink.

Die of heart failure.

She quickly called out for her other teammate, "Kenshirou!…can you use your Byakuugan yet?!" he looked confused but nodded back. "Then can you…look inside of him to see if his chakra flow is normal?!" she said, her normally bright blue eyes were a mix of fear and worry. She was not about to let her teammate and friend die. His situation was critical, the 2 medic-nin in the room were busy trying to stabilize his vitals however, they just seemed to dip lower and lower as each second passed. Quickly, Kenshirou formed the hand seals and said 'Byakuugan' and immediately he saw the problem. He could only manage a few seconds of examining his kin's body; a medic was trying to remove the two from the room. "Aiko, his chakra…it's almost gone! He has signs of negative chakra erosion inside his body. Many of his tenketsu in his chest are completely sealed off. If he stays like this any longer he could die!"

As they were finally removed from the room, Aiko stood with a serious look on her face and closed her eyes. He was not dying today. With great force she shoved the sliding doors open and marched assertively over to Hiroshi's bedside, pushing the medic-nin's working on him out of the way. Slowly drawing chakra to her hand, she placed it over his chest. She had never healed this many tenketsu before but she had to try. Her mother had taught her so much about healing and medical jutsu, things far beyond her years and she was not going to let it go to waste. _I won't give up until he's awake…even if I have to use up majority of my chakra to do it. This time…I won't fail". _She motioned for Kenshirou and had him guide her to the exact points of distress. "Guide my hand to tenketsu on that are closed" she said with great determination. Kenshirou placed his hand over hers and guided it to the first. As soon as he gave the signal, Aiko let loose a streamlined pulse of chakra straight into the tenketsu with Kenshirou telling her how much she could put in. Hiroshi's body jerked as the chakra forcefully entered his body, rejuvenating dying cells. "You can move on Aiko, this one's open" he said, moving her hand to the next. They were so calm despite one of the medic-nin yelling to them that they are in the way. Aiko merely shot him a wicked glance, ensuring he knew that they would take care Hiroshi and not to interfere.

As they healed their teammate together, Sakura watched on with the others outside the doorway. A sense of pride filled her knowing her daughter was able to do a medical justu so advanced as resuscitation. She had taught her well. Naruto, on the other hand, was surprised at the whole affair. First he finds out his daughter has a boyfriend then she, with the help of her boyfriend, begins to heal an injured teammate after promptly yanking the experts away, with an expertise he'd only ever seen in his wife or Tsunade. He needed a drink. However, he wasn't the only one in a state of shock as they watched the scene unfold. Kiba and Hinata were quite surprised but they were more worried about their son waking up. Tenten was happy Kenshirou could do such a thing. Neji, however, was just as in shock as Naruto about the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing between their offspring.

After about forty-five minutes of silence, Aiko walked over to a chair in the corner and sat down exhausted. Her face was tired as she hung her head low. With worried eyes Kiba and Hinata looked on before receiving a joyous smile from Aiko, who looked up despite her head feeling like it would rather be down. However, everyone's time was soon interrupted by a loud 'ahem'. "I see we're all having a reunion and why didn't I get an invite?" announced Tsunade as she came walking in, young as ever. "Well, well, well. Granny decided to show up. A little late though, someone just did all the work." Naruto said, crossing his arms as he reclined against the wall. Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at his statement and looked over to an exhausted Aiko then to the medic-nin who had run to go get her.

'_I see…She possesses amazing skill like her mother…and the determination of her father.'_

Tsunade decided to see if Aiko had actually managed to reopen his tenketsu. Gliding a hand over his chest, she felt for signs of distress and found that his entire chakra system was normal and starting to recover on its own. Without any experience of healing others, Aiko had managed to divert and restore the chakra flowing in his system. _"Naruto, she's going to be a great ninja one day. And just maybe…she'll surpass you." _Tsunade moved her hands to her side before saying "He should be fine. No missions for the next few days and he'll be good as new. Just tell him no over exerting himself in training or he might wind up in this situation again."

"What do you mean I'll wind up like this again?" Aiko said.

Hiroshi sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes before quirking an eyebrow at everyone in the room. "Gah…my head is killing me. What is everyone doing here?" Aiko rolled her eyes and Kenshirou shook his head before they told him in unison 'welcome back'. Kiba and Hinata were overjoyed and Hinata began to cry again as she went over and collapsed on his bedside. Hiroshi was a bit confused at the whole situation. "Um…Can I ask what's going on?" Kenshirou went over to him and told him "Well, you've been out for three days like the rest of us and Aiko here just saved your rear." Hiroshi blinked and looked at Aiko then to his cousin before saying "Um…thank you?"

Aiko was proud to have her boys back. She didn't know what she'd do without them. She was sure that they would be fine in the next few weeks but she didn't know about herself. She had a massive headache and she had the intense feeling something was inside of her head.

_Did I…forget something? In my dream…those eyes…I have to ask why was I supposed to run away when I saw those eyes…his eyes…I need the truth…_

_The Truth…_


	7. Chapter 7- Diary Entry: Unraveling Truth

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for keeping up with my story! I promise there's a very good point to my story ;) Anywho, please review and let me know how much you appreciate my writing! Lol consider it a Christmas gift ;D haha Onwards!1

_Diary Entry 2: Unraveling Truth_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I feel like a pile of crap. After waking up on the day you were supposed to go out on a date, who wouldn't be? My body still aches all over, especially my stomach where I got knifed. Plus I'm a bit exhausted from healing Hiroshi. I can't believe I did that. I mean, I just did it, I didn't think. It was sort of spur of the moment, but I saved him from what would have been…well, I don't even want to think about it. Ugh, I still had to deal with Tsunade lecturing me after about how dangerous chakra defibrillation is to the patient and the user if done improperly. Even though I got scolded, Dad said she was very impressed with my ability. Maybe I can become a medic like mom when my days as an infantry kunoichi are up…but still, I'm going to complain more to you because you have no ears and if you did, you'd probably want to cut them off then stick your head in a pile of dog feces (^_^ NIN DOG FECES!) Haha!_

_Okay… enough with my gross and un-lady like remarks…_

_(But you have to admit it would be funny.)_

_Anywho, my chakra's pretty worn out, my stomach still hurts( I've really got to tell mom to be careful next time she tries to regenerate my organs like that. For all I know, my spleen is in place of my stomach…) I took some medicine but my headache is still pounding away at my skull, I'm damn pissed that I can't go on a date and have to wait another week, and last but not least I found out that when dad happened to come to the rescue, he saw the nin I punched out the window, hanging by a chain around his neck from the balcony. Doesn't that sound nice? I don't even know how he got there._

_I feel even worse than crap for…you know, doing that, even though I know it's in the job description, it's just…it hurts to do that the first time. I've never fully realized that I would have to do it…but that's what I signed up for when I declared I wanted to become a ninja. We are soldiers, trained to kill on a whim. But my way of the ninja isn't like that. To never break my promises, to fight until I can no longer stand, to protect those precious to me, and to be the best ninja of them all is my way of the ninja. Because someday, I will become Hokage. _

_But enough with the Hokage spiel, I should be more concerned with the results of the mission. Although we didn't fail, Bin protected the kids the entire time, all of my cell nearly got killed. Hiroshi got the chakra sucked out of him by some strange device, Kenshirou got poison injected into his arteries when the fucking evil whatever nin had him by the neck and I got gutted and poisoned. But what I don't understand is why whoever would send such and obvious message and send high ranking nin to assassinate four sniveling brats. This mission was listed as a 'C-rank' , something I would normally be able to take care of alone. However, this was a high B in danger. Something was definitely not right, it was like the mission was set up for failure. This just…all of this is too fishy for my taste. Whoever this Mr. Nagaharu was, he knew what he was doing. I know I'm not one for such brash assumptions but this doesn't make any sense to me._

_He knew I would be there but he didn't know my teammates would…and dad made him believe I was a chuunin with high-ranking jounin capabilities…maybe that explains why we had so many nin's to deal with. He didn't want to underestimate me and risk blowing the mission. But my team…My cell is not solely an infantry unit, we are mainly a recovery unit who comes behind an infantry unit. This is something we should be able to do and yet that nin's device was able to do us in without any problem. I don't get this at all._

_Why would Nagaharu use his own children as bait? What kind of a monster is he? Whatever he is, he's in on something._

_The nin that attacked us were mystery nin because they had no identification and they resorted to only taijutsu and weapons, those chakra draining weapons, and they had speed beyond compare, even faster than I could see. Diary, we have a mystery on our hands. Well, two actually. The red-eyed guy who saved my sorry ass (and technically all our sorry asses) had to have been the one who took out the last nin. I've never seen anyone with eyes like his…much less heard of a kekkei-genkai with red eyes. The only lead I have is my dream…I remember when mom and dad use to warn me about a nin with red eyes and they used to tell Naruhiko about it too. If only the brat was awake right now I'd go ask him what he thought about the red eyes. It would be risky leaving such information in his hands…the brat only has three months left till he's a genin and this is best not left to him._

_Sorry Diary, but I now appoint you as my new assistant who records all my mission data. (Now I'm losing it -_-*…) I think this calls for an emergency trip to dad's office. He'll be away at a meeting and I can get into the hidden sealed cabinet with ease.. I know he hides his instant ramen in there, I can smell it. Mom would blow a gasket if she found out that's what he ate for lunch instead of her cooking. My family is the weirdest of the all isn't it? But anywho, I think he just loves to insult my abilities…I know my father's own chakra and that seal is as easy for me to break as it is to boil water for ramen. We do have very similar chakra signatures afterall._

_I need to find the records for all clans. There has to be information in regards to kinjutsu or something from both the Land of Fire and all allied nations for all their clans. Tomorrow I'll sneak in there, copy whatever scrolls on clan abilities and I can then go to Hiroshi and Kenshirou and see if they're well enough to help me out on this mission. (Oh goody! I have a special mission!) I wish I could see the red-eye again (that just sounds sooo wrong -_-*) and just flat out ask him who he is because 'a friend' isn't cutting it. Who does he think he is…?_

_But thanks again diary for your wonderful ability to listen to what I have to say._

_~Aiko!_

_P.S. When I saw him, his chakra felt awfully familiar…but that's a topic for another day…_


	8. Chapter 8- Recruits

**Author's Note: **Oh my goodness! I'm sorry I've been away for a while, work and the holidays had me tied up but I'm back with gusto! *_* Anywho, enjoy this chapter, ONWARDS!

_Recruits_

Aiko slowly and forcefully opened her eyes as she lay in bed. It had been almost a week since she had gotten out of the hospital and she was feeling it. _"No training for…for…wait, how many days? I swear I'm going to have my ass handed to me soon…" _she thought, her face contorted in disdain. She was staring up at the ceiling, the back of her hand on her forehead and her normally bright blue eyes seemingly dull and exhausted. Dragging herself out of bed, she took a quick glance in the mirror and reminded herself just what this day was. It was a search and destroy er, recover mission. Finishing her mundane routine of getting prepared, eating breakfast, and giving her brother the noogie of a lifetime, Aiko ran (or should I say flew) out of her house and out to the Hyuuga compound.

Once again, Aiko treaded almost weightlessly across rooftops and apartment balconies, her pastel hair fluttering behind without restraint. Her face was written with worry as she contemplated the complex tactics required to retrieve the needed information. _"It's possible that the clan information is in another location, but such a unique trait like those eyes…it has to be there. If I've never heard about it, there can't be any other place."_ Aiko confirmed mentally, her destination in sight. With an agile and over-styled round off, Aiko leapt over the front gate. Although she had to have the best manners of any young woman, there's one thing she considers more important than manners in this kind of situation…her life! The Hyuuga compound was laced with traps meant to ensnare any unwelcome visitors onto the property, some of which were meant to do a bit more than simply catch an intruder. Plus, she did not want to stir up any suspicions or have any loose ends untied when the self-assigned mission was completed.

Quickly forming the hand seals for a jutsu, she tightly pushed her back against the outer laying wall of the property. However, the jutsu she was about to use was not a basic one, but one she had come up with a few years ago to prevent any unwanted peeping from Kenshirou, for he, believe it or not, is a reformed pervert. Although became one without being completely cognizant of the reason his beloved cousin wanted him to do it, he still did it. However, reminiscing on the past had to wait. Gently, Aiko picked herself up and used her chakra to adhere herself to a large tree nearby. She climbed it the tree to the very top, careful as to not trip any surprises hidden in that specific area. Aiko surveyed her surroundings, her brows knit tightly together as she noticed a few Hyuuga guarding the perimeter. _"God! I swear no one ever comes out to check this far!," _Aiko clenched her fist _"Leave it to me to come on the day I actually need no one out here!"_ She didn't want to use a distraction, and a henge wouldn't do either. Currently she was suppressing her chakra to the point of what would be perceived as death, so not to rouse any Hyuuga clan members. This was a skill that came naturally to her however, it reduced her ability for jutsu and she needed to be quick if she used one. She narrowed her eyes and thought it best to employ the help of a friend.

Quickly letting go of her current jutsu, she bit her thumb and formed the necessary hand seals, laying her hand on a nearby branch. A puff of smoke appeared and in it, a small orange toad. "You rang?" Aiko smiled with a wide grin. "Okay Gama-ki-chi," she made sure to say his name extra sweet "I need a big favor."

He replied, "Anything for Aiko."

She scooped him up in both arms and sat on a nearby branch. "I need you to find Kenshirou for me and tell him where I am. I can't go much further without alerting any Hyuuga on the premises." She said with a stern look her face. "Yes Ma'm!" Gamakichi then hopped from her arms, downward branch to branch and finally against the tree line.

Wiping the sweat from her brow she commented something inaudible under her breath and re-employed her special suppression technique, waiting for Gamakichi to return with Kenshirou.

Gamakichi currently was sticking to the underside of a roof that was, how do you say, more than preferably high off the ground. "Kenshirou, Kenshirou, Kenshirou…" he chanted in hopes that would help him find Aiko's needed person. Gamakichi had met Kenshirou before when he was first summoned by Aiko with the help of Naruto. Of course, he failed to realize that Naruto didn't summon him but a peculiar pink-haired girly with sparkling blue eyes and one of the biggest grin's he had ever seen plastered to her face. Suddenly, Gamakichi heard a familiar voice.

"It's him!"

Gamakichi agilely leapt onto the nearby windowsill and peered inward to Kenshirou's room. It was like any normal boys room except for one thing- it was huge! Although it was made entirely of what appeared to be a Zen décor with ancient Shinto scrolls framed and hung, there were still signs of the boy's wealthy heritage, mainly a series of costly artifacts paired with what appeared to be a solid gold idol adorned with precious stones. He stared in wonder as the stones glistened in the daylight, kissing the surrounding walls with hints of color. Mesmerized by the spectacle before him, he nearly forgot his duty until he heard another familiar voice echo into the room.

"Yo, Shirou' how about we go to check out some chicks at the plaza? Huh?" It was Hiroshi, estranged perv/ninja/cousin to our dear Kenshirou who appeared bored out of his wits as he plopped back onto the tatami strewn floor.

"No thanks…" Kenshirou replied a look of sadness gracing his features as he rested his head on a sole hand and stared at a small bonsai in a porcelain pot. Hiroshi wasn't one to let his cousin sulk like that so he always had to figure away to lighten up the mood.

"So, your wife bugging you already?" he said sarcastically, his wide grin displaying ferocious canines.

Kenshirou laughed and threw a book at him without even turning around, knocking Hiroshi in the head. Hiroshi rubbed his head in pain as Kenshirou replied "Aiko's grounded and I haven't been able to talk to her in what seems like forever."

"Aww how sweet…" Hiroshi sat up with his legs crossed only to start making kissy noises as he petted a sleeping Bin.

"Shut up. I just want to see her…and –"

"Kiss her and love her and" That comment promptly landed Hiroshi a not-so-pleasant meeting with Kenshirou's fist.

Kenshirou then sat next to Hiroshi, who was rubbing his sore jaw, and said with a serious look "She's only my girlfriend…but not for long."

Their conversation was soon interrupted when Hiroshi made a sudden pause and began sniffing the air. A sleeping Bin awoke to the sudden movements of his master, his ears stiffening and his snout pointing to the window. "Dude, something's here" he said, narrowing his eyes towards a window while Kenshirou stood into his fighting stance of choice and pulled out a kunai. As Hiroshi crawled low to the ground, his body in an animalistic fashion, he heard the faint tapping and what he thought was someone calling out a muffled name. As soon as he saw what, or rather who, it was, he bounded towards the window and with inhuman speed, unlocked the three latches and hoisted in the tiny orange toad.

"Hey Kenshirou, we have a visitor." Kenshirou slowly let go of his stance and went over to see what Hiroshi meant. When he saw who it was Kenshirou bent down and asked him why he had scaled the main house for since there was a front door.

"Aiko's here. She's in a tree and we need to go find her. I have a feeling there's a mission and the way she looked, it must be important." No sooner than he finished, Gamakichi hopped away and towards the open window. Kenshirou's face had brightened up considerably as he heard the news. She was here, and free at that. Hiroshi meanwhile seemed a bit disgruntled. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want to be a bother but upon seeing Kenshirou jump out the window, Hiroshi decided it was best if he tagged along. Hey, what if they needed reinforcements? Before leaving, Hiroshi told a disappointed Bin it was best for him to stay there and received a small whine but when the bribe of all you can eat treats came, Bin set his head down and received a scratch on the head. Hiroshi then closed the door and left a note a bedside table that read 'went to plaza, be back later' in chicken scratch. By later, he meant '3 hours after curfew'. Ah, Hiroshi's logic.

Aiko was becoming highly impatient, tapping her fingers on her thigh, her frown deepening every second until she finally slammed her fist down, she tree shedding unwanted leaved from the tremors. _"Gamakichi, where are you?! It's been too long! I hope he didn't get distracted…" _Aiko was definitely not a happy camper by this point. She, for one, has zero patience, a temper that even rivals that of her mother's, and strength that could probably mutilate the tree she was currently sitting in, into splinters. Thank heavens she didn't do that (the tremor had already attracted some attention).

"_**Jeez hon, take a chill pill would'ya? Patience is a virtue you know…"**_Inner Aiko announced, casually reclining in the farthest reaches of Aiko's min

"_I can't wait anymore! Time's wasting away and besides, I don't particularly pride myself on being virtuous anyways." _Aiko told her mental doppelganger, crossing her arms and pouting.

"_**True…but just think about it, you'll get to see your man candy soon and figure out what those eyes mean."**_

"_GAH! I'm happy about seeing Kenshirou but…"_

"_**But what?**_

"…_every time I think back to that moment when I saw those red eyes…I get the creeps and my skin crawls"_

"_**I know, he seemed nice but his vibe was almost malevolent…very scary.."**_

Finally calming down, Aiko became somewhat stoic as she thought back to the eyes. She was determined to find out who has such an ability and how he knew her. Better yet, why was there an air of familiarity with his chakra signature? Biting her lip, she frowned. She was grateful but the fact still remained- Aiko knew nothing of the ninja who had saved her much less one with brilliant red eyes that had unique markings on them. She knew that presence from somewhere but she couldn't place it. Who was he? What was he? She was already deep in thought by the time Gamakichi appeared in her lap. "Aiko! Both big brothers are here!" Both big brothers? Curious about his statement she looked down only to see her beloved man candy smiling upwards.

"It's been a long time, Aiko" Kenshirou said with those eyes of his that made her heart become like mush. She felt like a giddy school girl all over again. Jumping off the tree (simultaneously forgetting who was on her lap) she almost glided down from her roost and into Kenshirou's arms. A quick peck on his lips was enough to make her blush.

"Ahem"

She had completely forgotten who the other 'big brother' was. Quickly letting go of her embrace with Kenshirou, she tucked a stray pink strand behind her ear and sheepishly looked towards Hiroshi who, at the present moment, had his arms crossed and was looking at them and shaking his head. Baring his fangs, Hiroshi broke the awkward silence "So what's so important that you couldn't see us in person and use the door?" Aiko smiled, feigning her innocence. "Um…well, remember the mission we just had?" she struggled to find the words on how to explain the story. "You see, I had a run in with a…strange ninja."

Hiroshi and Kenshirou looked at each other bewildered.

"I think we all had an encounter with 'strange ninja'" Hiroshi made quotation marks in the air "I think she's lost it."

Aiko sighed. "No, I mean a _really_ strange nin. Like, one with….I don't know, red eyes."

Hiroshi laughed a little, his hands placed behind his head. "Aiko, I hate to break this to you but there are lots of shinobi out there with red eyes. Look at Kurenai and Asuma. They both have red eyes. So one of them may have been Asuma's evil twin brother. So what?"

Aiko clenched her fist in frustration. They just didn't get it! _"UGH! If one day he ever understands anything, it'll be the day hell freezes and pigs miraculously sprout wings…"_ Aiko then made a mental note to scratch the last one. Nin pigs could fly it's just what shinobi in their right mind would sign a contract with a pig? She'd never know. As she attempted to explain a bit more in detail, she waved her companions to join her under a tree.

"No…not like just regular red eyes, I mean like blood line red eyes with little black markings and-"

"And what?"

"He had this weird malevolent yet familiar vibe to him."

Kenshirou put an arm around Aiko's shoulders in an attempt to calm her. When she was vexed, she would usually take it out on something and Kenshirou really didn't want to have to haul her off to the Hokage in rags and be given the third degree for how she got into that particularly condition. Even Naruto Uzumaki, Greatest Hokage to ever live, played the father role when he had too and boy did he ever. Lord Hokage often resorted to a mass interrogation fear if anything happened to his precious daughter. He shuddered at the thought.

"Aiko, are you absolutely sure it wasn't a genjutsu?" he asked. Her reply was a slight nod.

"It couldn't have been, why would an enemy use a genjutsu to save me when he had already gone through the trouble of trying to kill me? And I know it wasn't a former enemy because he said he was a friend!"

Hiroshi and Kenshirou raised an eyebrow at her statement. What did she mean 'a friend'? Kenshirou could tell by her tone she was frantic and more scared than worried. Although he cringed at the thought of losing her because he was careless, he was glad someone had saved her. Kenshirou couldn't have lived with himself if she had died. Hiroshi meanwhile watched the play of emotions across his cousin's face. Hiroshi knew that Kenshirou rarely gave off the scent of being worried, and when he did, the reason had to be something of considerable concern. The forgotten Gamakichi had been watching the scene unfold before his eyes from a large planter with a pond. Gamakichi was bothered by what Aiko had stated but there were still some holes to fill in. He'd be back later after gathering some data of his own so in a poof, he vanished.

"Listen, I know you are both probably thinking I've been incarcerated too long in my room but I'm completely serious. I know what I saw and I know that the whole situation we were in had to be a setup and that ninja knew something we didn't. Whoever it was, saved me and both of you from that last mission. And…I need your help. I need both of you to help me commit the worst crime of the century. I need you two to help me steal the Hidden Archives from the Hokage Tower."


	9. Chapter 9- Infiltration

**Author's Note: **Oh ho ho! If all of you only KNEW where this story was going (I'm so proud I can't wait to finish writing it all!). I promise it's about to get REAAAAALLLLLYYY good. Stay tuned and please review! :D

_Infiltration_

Mirages had cast themselves across the neighboring rooftops and danced along the distant view to the orchestrated melodies of cicadas which were perched along the cracking plaster. Hiroshi and Kenshirou were perched the roof of the station hall across from Hokage Tower, both were sweating madly and trying to keep focused as the haze of carelessness set in from the heat. The previous day had agreed to help Aiko in committing the crime of the century. Little did they know the present day would be the hottest in Konoha's history. "Jeez…Shirou, tell me why we agreed to do this again?" Hiroshi asked, desperately trying to cool down by fanning himself with his hand. Kenshirou looked at him with, seemingly unfazed by the heat, and replied "Because we are a team. From the first day we were put together we promised to help each other no matter what; to risk our lives for out comrades and to never give into pain and hopelessness." Hiroshi sighed. That was their ninja way. Hiroshi reclined back into what little shade was available along the wall and began to recall what had transpired the previous day.

"_You want us to do WHAT?!" Hiroshi paled. Commit the century's biggest crime?!" Aiko must have one too many blows to the skull, Hiroshi thought, because this was impossible! "It's just a little search and retrieve mission and when we get it, we go" Aiko smiled, attempting to portray the idea in the best possible light. It was completely possible as she remembered that something similar had already happened many years ago. _

"_My Dad stole the Forbidden Scroll when he was 12! And he said he was the lousiest ninja out there! If he can do it, than so can we!" she held her fist high, fire emanated from her eyes as she saw victory within her grasp, doing a proud victory stance._

"_B-BUT! HE WAS THE FUTURE HOKAGE! HE WAS PROBABLY DOWNPLAYING IT TO BE HUMBLE OR SOMETHING!"_

_Aiko put a finger to her chin and thought deeply. She then shook her head._

"_Eh nope! I'm pretty sure Dad was telling the truth about being the lousiest ninja ever. Besides Kakashi always said Dad was the number-one-loudmouthed-knuckle-head ninja."_

_Hiroshi began to flail his arms about trying to think up an excuse for getting out of a situation such as this. You could be a genius. You could know everything about being a shinobi. You could be the strongest ninja to ever walk the planet. But nothing could ever prepare you for how to say no to your teammate and steal a forbidden scroll. It just never happens!_

"_C-can't we oh, I don't know search the public archives?!"_

"_Already have on my time off. Nothing 'bout a Bloodline like that."_

"_Ask some Old Foggie!"_

"_They can't hear me. Besides, old senile nin's throw shuriken to get you to leave them alone." Aiko crossed her arms, wrinkling her nose at the thought of stinky senile nin._

"_Then ask Lord Hokage!"_

"_Don't feel like it." She smiled, her signature toothy grin brilliant as always._

"_Aiko, I'm going to say this as nicely as I can but…YOU'RE A FEAKIN' LUNATIC!"_

_Kenshirou sighed in defeat. She was persistent and stubborn. "Hiroshi, nothings going to change her mind. She's determined and nothing can stop her." Hiroshi knew his light-eyed relative had a point, but committing a serious crime is, is, well it's a crime! Frustrated, he plopped down a ruffled his hair with both hands. He didn't get her logic! Inner Aiko jumped for joy on the inside and smiled devilishly. She knew she Hiroshi gets frustrated easily and she knew how to do it. Now about Kenshirou, time to use her feminine grace to get him to comply. _

"_Kenshirou…" she said with a innocence, pouting "Don't you want to help me find who saved me?" she put both of her hands against his chest and looked up to him. Kenshirou looked away, his cheeks stained with a familiar blush. She then brushed his chestnut bangs from his face with one hand and began to play with his braided hair that hung loosely on his shoulder. _

"_Hmm? It's also part of our mission…please Kenshirou?" _

_Hiroshi wrinkled his brow and grunted, only to receive a quick back kick to the head which went unnoticed by Kenshirou. "Aiko, is there any other way?" She shook her head. Defeated, he replied "If there isn't any other way…" _

_Aiko giggled. _

"_GREAT! Now remember our promise boys? We shall fight to protect each other, and giving our lives if necessary; enduring pain and never giving in to hopelessness. Our nindo." They all put their hands together between them and said "That's our ninja way!"_

"_I'M SOOO GLAD I HAVE THES EASIEST JOB!"_

'_CHA! We have air conditioning…'_

"_We have air conditioning…"_

Inner Aiko and Aiko were off in lala land, a sparkling and joyous expression present on her as she strolled casually into the Hokage Tower. She walked through the corridors, people watching as she went. There were casual faces, both jounin and chunin alike, giving her smiles and a casual wave as she passed which she of course, returned with gusto so not as to make this visit anything other than a casual one. However, there were also ANBU, something that made Aiko feel extremely uneasy. Approaching the main lobby of Hokage Tower, she quickly took the flight of stairs that spiraled in a complex labyrinth throughout the upper floors main building. It wasn't a hard for her to get into the 'personnel' only areas, nor into the inner works. Aiko was a very familiar face and on occasion, there were days her father would have her run errands for him. Of course today, was not one of those days. Aiko had planned everything out in a finely executable plan.

"_Okay, just casually waltz into Dad's office, break the seal, steal the scrolls, throw the bag out the window and go back down with the second bag. Simple." _Aiko schemed.

She had cleverly brought a bag along with a bunch of empty scrolls with false seals in it to replace the ones she needed to take and a replacement bag identical to the first.

Although her tactics seemed a bit childish, it was the most logical way to go about this without arousing too much suspicion and using any chakra. Nonchalantly strolling the halls, Aiko glanced around. _"Hmm…no body here…ANBU has to be watching me from somewhere. They're everywhere."_ She thought, her hands tightly clutching the bag slung over her shoulder. The Hokage Tower was tightly guarded by incognito ANBU and several security measures even she was not completely aware of. However she knew if all went as planned she could get the information and take back the scrolls as soon as she was finished. Aiko was prepared to lie herself all the way in and out if need be. A small grin quirked up the sides of her mouth. If it was only ANBU, she could manage. Unfortunately, fate indeed had other ideas.

"Aiko, to what do I owe the special visit?" Aiko froze, a chill traveled up her spine. She had opened the door and been greeted by her father, Shizune, _and_ Tsunade with a sake bottle in hand. Her azure eyes became panicked and she placed her hands behind her head and laughed nervously.

"Hehe…nothing special Dad…just decided to visit." She sweat dropped.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. She never visited unless:

1) Sakura sent something

2) Aiko was there to receive a mission and/or drop something off.

3) She "needed" money to go buy something because she had spent all her previous earnings on new kunai or a new set of hand guards

Promptly putting down his watermark stamp, Naruto sighed and placed his head on the desk. "I hate paperwork!" Tsunade and Shizune chuckled. He wanted the job didn't he? "Say Dad, is the meeting already over? I thought I could wait till it was over but I guess…never mind." On the outside she was playing it cool, on the inside she was cursing and cringing. This was absolutely **not** part of the plan!

Stretching across the desk Naruto replied "Nah…it got moved an hour to 2:45. I was hoping to get a break but I see the council just wants to work me to the bone. Be careful what you wish for." The last part was said under his breathe as he patted the giant mounds of paperwork, his usual trademark grin nowhere in sight but was replaced with a defeated frown. Aiko had her best act on, deciding to wait and pretend to leave "Dad…how bout a break?" Naruto picked his head up. That was a brilliant idea for both parties.

After half an hour of playing cards with Tsunade and Shizune (winning mind you, Aiko was not going to be having any money trouble anytime soon) and watching her father in turmoil, Aiko reminded everyone it was almost time for the meeting. Naruto wanted to run out the door and jump for joy. He'd much rather listen to complaints from senile old granny's and listen to the usual clean the yard missions (he hated those!) than sit around staring at tiny letters all day on thousands of papers and scrolls. Giving her father a quick peck on the cheek she said she'd see him at home then gave hugs to both Shizune and Tsunade as they left it was time to steal some scrolls.

When the door shut she prepared herself. Quickly bounding towards the door she pressed her ear against it and she heard footsteps fading into the depth of the stairwell. As soon as she was sure no one was in the vicinity she was ready to execute "Mission Scroll Retrieval".

Staring towards the seemingly blank wall, her hands glided through the required signs, a tremendous amount of chakra flowing into them. "Release!" She said quietly, as both of her hands touched the spot and the wall opened. She had to do this quickly for the burst of chakra was sure to rouse some suspicions. So, Aiko then created a shadow clone to go out of the building with the identical bag while she finished her job. Looking over the room she scanned the files. Aiko cursed. There was too many! How the hell was she supposed to find what she needed? Aiko ruffled her hair in frustration. She had no time to think only react so swiftly gathering random dust laden scrolls from the clan histories file, she crammed them into her bag. Then setting a genjutsu on the phony ones, Aiko hoped that this would work. It was risky but she was a ninja and all ninja are high rollers. Besides, they were covered in dust which meant they hadn't been touched in a while. So she nodded her head and mentally reassured herself this plan would work.

Her heart was racing. She had finished what she came for and it seemed that her actions had attracted unwanted attention that was cautiously nearing the office. Sealing the wall, she opened a window and jumped onto the roof tiling below. With any luck, she could avoid confrontation.

Kenshirou spotted Aiko on the fringes of the Hokage Tower bolting towards her home. "Hiroshi, let's go." He said as he pushed himself off the wall of a building a few blocks away and onto the heat of the road; Hiroshi followed suit. Aiko saw them and immediately dropped from her perch, the bag of scrolls slung over her shoulder. The cousins and Bin made haste towards Aiko's home, keeping alert for any other unwanted ninja that may be following. As they barreled through the streets, Hiroshi couldn't help but feel completely skittish and uneasy and Bin was feeling his master's discomfort. What they were doing was _so_ illegal there probably hadn't been a punishment invented because no one had dared to do it. Promptly arriving to the ornately landscaped tea garden behind the Hokage's home, Hiroshi and Kenshirou took a breather and waited for Aiko to say the perimeter was clear.

Aiko jumped soundlessly down from a large oak tree before being met with questions about the retrieval. "So how did it go?" Hiroshi asked, wiping his brow. Aiko smiled but replied "Details later. We need to get out of here, this isn't a completely secure location. Towards training ground eight. BREAK!" No sooner than she said that, the team was off at top speed across the skyline of Konoha and towards the Main Gate. Uncertainty was definitely ahead as all three contemplated how to go about the facts once the scrolls were opened especially Aiko, who was more than ready to expose the truth behind her memories and encounter. There was something bigger going on and she had a feeling that whatever the scrolls contained, would reveal just what secrets had been hidden away. However, not far away, a peculiar set of eyes watched her with intrigue. _"I think it's time I introduce myself…"_


	10. Chapter 10- Familiarity

**Author's Note:** Sorry the story is moving at a snail's pace but it's time to rev up those engines! The song that inspired this chapter is called "Keisei Gyakuten" from the Shippuden Soundtrack. Let's get into some action! ONWARDS!

_Familiarity_

A flash of colors darted through the maze branches and trees, leaving a wake of turned up leaves. "DAMN! HURRY GUYS! DO YOU WANT TO GET CAUGHT?!" Aiko was in a frenzied panic, her eyes darted back to her companions. There was someone watching them, Aiko could feel it, and they had to move to a safer location. She had absolutely no plan for the aftermath and all she had to go on was pure instinct and what little chakra she had felt before. All she knew was that Bin had taken off before the rest of the group and was hidden somewhere near the group's usual riverside hangout. He would be there to deliver the bag of scrolls to another relay point which Hiroshi would disclose to Bin upon arriving. Step by step, the trio made their way closer to the desired relay point. Suddenly Hiroshi stopped behind Kenshirou and Aiko.

"Guys…" he began to sniff the air, crouching down on all fours. He began to growl, testament to the disturbing thought that the group could possibly be followed by someone. Kenshirou narrowed his eyes in the direction Hiroshi had been focused. "Byakugan!" Veins formed around Kenshirous eyes, his demeanor still calm but the feeling of fear slightly clawed at the back of his mind. Aiko was becoming more and more perturbed as her comrades surveyed the area. She could feel a feel something was completely off about this whole situation. Although she had no distinct ability like Kenshirou or Hiroshi, she could still feel a faint presence nearby and was able to feel the magnitude. "I don't like this at all. Kenshirou, can you see anything?" Hiroshi said quietly, his voice was ridden with a feral terror. Kenshirou looked towards Hiroshi and could see his animalistic tendencies began to appear as elongated fangs peaked from a beast-like grimace and eyes sharpened as his cousin let out an audible snarl. Kenshirou prepared himself for an ANBU encounter however, this was no ANBU squad. They worked in teams and there was only a single individual covered in a black cloak barreling towards the team. Whoever was nearing had incredible speed and moving directly towards them in a haphazard fashion.

Aiko could feel the magnitude of the chakra increasing as the figure was closing the gap between them then it suddenly dissipated.

She prepared herself to fight, shifting her stance slightly with a kunai in hand until something clicked in her mind.

This was a genjutsu.

"Shit…" she said under her breathe. "Kenshirou, Hiroshi it's a genjutsu." Her voice was hushed. Both of them nodded and with "Release!" the illusion fell around them, the appearance of the forest warping as she did so. The unseen force may have disappeared but the three knew danger was never gone until the enemy was deader than dead. All three stood back to back watching for the enemy. "Kenshirou can you see anything?" Aiko said forcibly. He nodded positively and judging by his tightly clenched jaw, she knew that the source of chakra he had seen was strong and too much for them to handle. Aiko tightly clutched the bag in her hands.

"Kenshirou, Hiroshi…I want you to leave whoever this is to me."

The two looked at her stunned.

"Aiko what the hell?! You can't handle this alone!" Hiroshi said, his fist clenched tighter around a kunai.

"Hiroshi's right. That chakra…the three of us in comparison are nothing. It's best if we retreat now."

"I knew you could be insane but I never considered you one to commit suicide!" Hiroshi was in a full-fledged uproar in the situation. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to Kenshirou who had his Byakugan activated. "Even I agree with him. Aiko I don't want you to…"

The last part remained unsaid as he relaxed, turned slightly, and pulled her into a tight embrace, his eyes clamped shut. Aiko let go a small smile and returned his affection to her.

"Kenshirou you're forgetting one thing..." her voice was hushed, soft.

"I'm never going to die. I'll be Hokage one day. I promise that." Her smile was an all too familiar sight.

She gently bent up to kiss his lips, his fingers entwined in her pastel hair. A tear fell from the corner of her eye as she broke away, and stared into his pale eyes. "Believe it." She whispered.

"Hiroshi let's go." Hiroshi stood up upon the command of his cousin and he and Aiko did a secret handshake that the team had made up when they were younger before separating. "Take care. He needs you to come back alive…We all do." He said, looking in the direction of Kenshirou.

"I will."

Kenshirou grabbed the bag offered to him and grabbed her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze before letting them slip away and leave.

Turning to the oncoming chakra, she mustered all the chakra within her body and prayed. _"Please let me be strong…give me strength Dad. Let me be the kunoichi you and mom always wanted." _Suddenly her body became filled with a warm feeling. A surge of chakra emanating from within and began to surround her. Her azure eyes where focused on the approaching figure.

"_Bring it!"_

The black cloaked figure lept forwards to her, kunai in hand. Jumping forwards to meet the figure with all of her strength, it vanished. _"Two can play at that game…"_ she thought, her hands gliding into the appropriate signs "Kage bushin no jutsu!" All of a sudden the trees and ground where inundated with shadow clones. She could feel the chakra spinning around her, spiraling in a dizzying manner to the point where she couldn't feel the beginning or end. The enemy was toying with her. Just as she was about to send her clones out a pain struck her back, sending her flying across the ground, her body tumbling into and destroying a massive oak tree. She lied there motionless for a brief moment before struggling to get up, her eyes just barely peaked open. "Just who the hell are you," her eyes began to flicker with something feral "and what do you want?" A chilling laugh resonated. Frantically her blue eyes darted, searching for the voice.

"Hn. I thought the Hokage's own flesh would be more of a challenge."

Aiko's eyes widened. The voice was eerily familiar. Those words were familiar.

"SHUT UP BASTARD!" She screamed out, rage filling her body.

"Such a disappointment…I really expected a gorgeous and talented kunoichi but all I see is a weak, pathetic, and lowly girl with a massive forehead."

"FUCK YOU!" Aiko snarled, and BANG! One of her fist struck the ground, a shock wave tearing up the earth around her and sending trees crashing to the ground. Aiko pulled back her fist and waited for the muddled sounds of beleaguered birds and disheveled flora to dissipate. Such a simple move couldn't have taken such a strong opponent out. "COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?!" her words were returned with the same chillingly sinister laugh as before. Aiko's face contorted in annoyance. "COME OUT AND FACE ME COWARD!" She couldn't help but let her emotions seep out as she braced herself for another attack. The enemy was playing games and she didn't play games.

"My, my. We've got such a temper do we not?"

The voice was taunting her, prodding her to lose her focus. Her Shadow Clones were looking all around getting destroyed in a puff of smoke one by one and she could only look on and let her mind race with a tactic to ensnare this enemy. The air was filled with the fog of Shadow Clones and Aiko didn't know where to look as the black figure darted chaotically around her. She threw two fists of kunai in opposite directions. Suddenly, her body was paralyzed as she felt a chakra wires dart from behind and turn her body around. What she saw next made her hair stand on end. He had jet black hair and a handsome pale face but what startled her most were- his eyes. His eyes were blood red. They were hypnotic, inviting her to give in to fear, reaching into the depths of her being and making her feel as if she was being smothered. Yet she couldn't look away as all the questions she had had flooded her mind along with a strange image she couldn't place where she had seen. His lower face was masked by a black cloth but she could tell he was pleased he could intimidate her so.

"You're strong kunoichi, I'll give you that, but not as smart as one would think." His voice was like honey laced with arsenic, alluring but nevertheless deadly. "So brash, racing into battle without a single formulated plan… I'm sure the Hokage would be disgraced if anyone ever knew." Aiko had wanted to rip out his trachea then slice open his body and rip out his entrails and stuff them in his mouth and watch him squirm. However, her body betrayed her, refusing the move.

"You can't possibly be struck with fear can you? What about those brave words?"

A small smile played on Aiko's lips as her eyes became shadowed by her mussed pink bangs.

This wasn't over yet.

Jumping away and releasing Aiko, the foreign ninja grasped his shoulder, a small amount of blood dampened his finger tips. "I prefer close combat to anything else especially when I have the chance to beat some lame ass ninja like you." A smirk played across Aiko's lips. The ninja could only stare as he saw a kunai in a hand that had wiggled free of the wires.

"Impressed 'friend'? I don't really know who you are but I want to know what business you have with me." Launching towards his body, he vanished and a crater left in his place as Aiko's fist struck the ground, debris flying into the air.

"You're fast…BUT NOT FAST ENOUGH!" Aiko flicked off a few incoming kunai with her chakra scalpel and let her fist fly into a wide eyed ninja, sending him flying across rubble and into a large boulder. It caved inwards and dust obscured her view. A battle was never over till the enemy was dead and rotting. Running forwards she formed chakra in both of her palms, the blue masses of glowing chakra beginning to rotate, breaking the air around them. In the blink of an eye Aiko did something she had only seen once. "I guess it's time to try something new!" She began to force the two masses into each other, the amount of force visible on her face, her arms shaking as the forces crashed into each other.

"OODAMA RASENGAN!" She threw her arms in one massive strike into cloaked ninja, sending him spiraling across the ground, his body spinning even as it made contact a large tree and went through the tree itself into another.

Chest heaving, she watched as the corpse fell to the ground. Her eyes widened as the body melted into what looked like clay. Bounding upwards into the tree she knelt down and listened. Cursing inwardly she closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her and began feeling for chakra footprints. A strange ability she had developed as a child and never hoped to use, now was about to save her life. An orchestra of earsplitting whistles and shrieks made her cover her ears. She furrowed her brows together, and looked below her and what she saw made her heart stop cold. It was a hand full of white hot lightening. He was using Raikiri! Kakashi was one of two people who ever knew it and he always referred to the other person as a dead man.

Putting a hand into a single sign as the enemy ninja flew towards her with a roaring fist of electricity, she disappeared in a flash. Aiko relocated to the ground, and quickly looked towards her previous location. The damage caused by raikiri evident, large heated rocks and small pebbles raining to the ground along with broken tree limbs and leaves. Aiko growled in frustration.

This made no sense.

Who the was this enemy ninja who was able to use Raikiri?

How come he had red eyes?!

All those questions bombarded her senses as she told herself to neglect everything she had ever been told. He then appeared before her and a barrage of kicks and punches ensued. Her right back-kick was blocked by a single arm, his kunai deflected by her left hand guard. Mustering chakra into one fist she hit the nin, only to have it blocked and his feet scrapping the ground as he was forced backwards. A shower of kunai heading straight for the nin were easily blocked. However, chakra stings quickly enveloped the mysterious ninja's body, making him cry out in anguish. Pulling the strings back with her, she watched as again the body melted away. Turning her head she stared towards him materializing form upon a tree branch. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She yelled gazing at the nin standing dignified and lethal. Slowly he pulled the cloth around his lower face down, a sinister smile played on his lips.

"Shinrui, Shinrui Haimasen"


	11. Chapter 11- Paralyzed

**Author's Note: **Warui, I apologize for my lateness. I've had a lot going on and it's been hard to sit down and write. But alas, here it is! An epic battle awaits and , you've asked for it so here the chapter is :D Music for this chapter is "Bad Situation" , "Hurricane Suite", "Heavy Violence", "Nine-tail fox theme" from the Naruto OST and Naruto Shippuden OST. I'm sure you can figure out where the music belongs in that order ;) Oh and since the spring semester is coming up, I may not be able to post the chapters as quickly as I have been but I hope you can bear with me. Onwards!

"Shinrui Haimasen…" Aiko's voice trailed off as her expression softened slightly as she gazed at the unmasked figure. He had piercing red eyes that peeked from beneath jet black tresses that hung wildly across his eyes and down his back. Aiko blushed slightly, he really was a looker. "What business do you have with me?" she demanded, her eyes flitting with furry. He merely looked down to her, a condescending glare implying his superiority. "I'm going to take you" he said, an evil smile upon his lips. Suddenly, he leapt downwards at full speed with a kunai in hand, his cloak billowing behind him. A clash of metal rang throughout the forest as kunai met kunai, the grinding of metal producing sparks as they entered into hand-to-hand combat. As Aiko's kunai met his she spiraled a kick around for him only to disappear and reappear to her side. No matter how many knife-hands, punches, kicks she had thrown, they all missed or were met with resistance. He was fast, faster than even Master Rock Lee in his movements and kicks she mentally remarked. "Shadow Clone no jutsu!" Aiko shouted, her dopplegangers running toward Shinrui for a barrage of kicks that no enemy could escape. "U-ZU-MA-KI BARRAGE!" and with that, the handsome enemy ninja plummeted back to the fractured earth. As Aiko formed hand signs for another jutsu, again the ninja faded to clay, melting into the soil. _"What the…."_ She mentally was in shock. That had to have been him! She had kept an eye out but his speed was unbelievable and she must have missed a clone jutsu of some kind. Then it hit her: his eyes were the key.

All of a sudden, Shinrui appeared before her about to strike with a glistening sword but she narrowly escaped with a substitution jutsu. He wore a sinister smile as he watched her disappear. However, his smile was not without warrant for the real Shinrui appeared behind her and struck her to the ground. She hit the ground with such great force that her body left an imprint in the damaged earth. Shinrui walked towards Aiko and she could hear him slide his sword back into the hilt as his footsteps grew closer. Her body was racked with pain all over and she was struggling to breathe.

"Get up. I know you have more fight in you than that" he commanded as he knelt down, grabbed her short pink hair and lifted her face from the ground. Aiko's eyes were still clenched shut as he lifted her gaze to meet his. Her face was distorted in pain as he tightened his grip on her hair. "Open your eyes." She obeyed his command and her blue eyes met with his fiery red ones. It was then she felt a bizarre numbness that felt like it was entering through her skull and infiltrating the inside of her body from every nerve cell. It raced from her neck into her body, and down each limb, her chakra network slowly fading. _"This can't be the end…" _her eyes half lidded, she was holding onto the remnants of her gradually fading chakra. And then everything went black.

"Kenshirou, where is Aiko. She should have been here by now. Something's not right" Hiroshi announced, concern filling his voice. He knew Aiko fairly well and although she did have the tendency to be late on occasion she never took on anything she couldn't handle and it worried him. He could also see worry on Kenshirou's face, though Kenshirou was one to hide emotions fairly well. They had been waiting too long and Kenshirou knew it. He swung his long ponytail chesnut behind his shoulder as he knelt down to give Bin a pat on his furry grey head. Bin was worried too and was whining to go back. "What's that? Yeah we should go back. Plans change right?" Hiroshi asked his cousin, his charcoal eyes pointed in the direction of where they had come from as he inquired. Kenshirou was ready to head back and he was anxious to make sure Aiko was safe as Hiroshi gave Bin instructions to head away from their current location and towards Otafuku Gai. With that, Kenshirou and Hiroshi shared a nod and headed back towards Konoha while Bin raced at top speed away from their location and towards the "Homely Woman" town, bag clenched tightly in his jaws.

She could hear the sound of dripping water echoing around her. "_What's this feeling…"_ Her body was numb, unresponsive. _"Am I dead?"_ She could feel a cold dampness around her in the decrepit air. It was a foul, filled with the stench of wet rot and decay. _"Where am I…?" _She thought, some feeling returning to her limbs. Slowly, she opened her radiant blue eyes, her hazy orbs filled with confusion behind long eyelashes. She was in sewers? After what seemed to be a few minutes, she sat up and looked around, her body swaying as sparkling white lights danced in her vision. The walls were slick stone covered in trickles of water and long pipes that ran up and across the ceiling for miles. There were torches scattered along the walls into tunnels that looked like they went on for eternity. And above her, there were rusted iron grates where light was barely entering. _"I'm not dead, but am I captured?"_ she remarked to herself as she glanced to the iron grates then to her unmarked porcelain hands. She was confused as to where she was and to why, as she was looking over the skin of her hands, that her bod was unmarred. Just as she gained her strength, she stood up from the damp ground, staggering as she did so. Her surroundings were dimly lit and as she surveyed them she made a note of what appeared to be long tunnels before her. There were three tunnels which to take however, a feeling to take the one right next to her. She offered a harsh glance towards the infinite black in the tunnel, her fists clenched tightly.

Aiko walked and walked, her shadow dancing along the wall as she passed each new torch. Something inside was driving her to continue walking, almost as if her body was doing it on its own. Her legs seemed to be moving of their own accord. She walked through a labyrinth of tunnels, guided by a light tingling sensation deep in the pits of her stomach. It grew stronger as she continued on, entering empty room after empty room and tunnel after tunnel. All the rooms looked the same- slick stone walls, lit torches, metal pipes across the walls and ceilings that both merged and split into tangling monstrosities. Aiko, after what seemed like an infinite amount of time came to a room unlike the others. It was a large fog filled corridor with a ceiling she could not see and before her, two gigantic gates of iron and wood, which the fog seemed to be coming from. It was then she heard a low guttural laugh that echoed around her. She grimaced. She knew this laugh.

It was then she noticed a small seal between the two massive gates. Something was behind them. She slowly sauntered towards the gates, the sensation in the pit of her stomach was so strong she was getting goose bumps. "Come closer human" the raspy voice commanded her. Aiko took a few steps forwards, still remaining on guard for any unwanted attacks from whatever it was. Then in the darkness, a single monstrous, blood-shot eye opened and rolling red fog poured from the gates, bubbling into something tangible before her. Aiko leapt backwards and away from the fog as it appeared to be manifesting something. She watched as it took the form of something she had only heard about in tales from the First Great Shinobi War. Struck with a mixture of fear and awe as the figure barred its building sized canines, Aiko was hit with a feeling of great power, a power that held her to the ground like gravity itself. She could feel it radiating and billowing all around her; it was a chakra of infinite magnitude and quantity that was visible in the form of haze and it was smothering her. Aiko was in such shock, she couldn't speak for before her, in the form of bubbling fog, was Kurama, the nine-tailed fox of legend. It was laughing, mocking her and her refusal to let her fear seep out and show. "I smell your fear" the fox seethed, its eyes focus on Aiko. It was taunting her.

"You…you are the offspring of Naruto are you not?"Aiko grimaced as it spoke, her delicate pink brows deeply furrowed. "Answer human, are you not the offspring of my vessel?" Aiko stood bemused and perplexed at the Kyuubi's words. He saw her confusion and began to prod her more, a sinister smile forming. "So you don't know then? I thought you would at least know something, especially since you have come here seeking my help". The fox laughed, its fog-like form waxing and waning as he did so. Aiko was struck with a whirlwind of emotions that she could barely form thoughts. Her mind raced from where she was, where she had been, what was before her, and what it was saying.

Offspring of a vessel?

It was saying her own father was a Jinchuriki, a living vessel feared by all and hunted for their possession of the great demons of the world. Aiko, through the flurry of thoughts, managed to finally utter a sentence. "And if I am his offspring, what does it matter?" she said, hesitance in her voice, her body stiff and braced for attack. The fox merely tilted its head and laughed before saying "How dare you question me! I could kill you in a single swat of my paw-" "But you can't now can you? You're sealed away." Aiko retorted, her confidence finally returning as she looked square at the seal on the gates hidden in the orange fog. The fox frowned in dismay and replied "So you have guts do you not? You came to me child. I heard your cry as you entered this realm, this seal."

Aiko's eyes narrowed as the Kyuubi continued to speak "You came to me now what is it you desire? Do you want power? Or perhaps something else?"

"Where am I now? I demand you to answer me."

The fox only laughed before responding "You are in the seal, a realm created by Yondaime and his mate to seal me away forever in the belly of their child. You are able to come here because you share half the blood of a Jinchuriki. Any human who shares in the blood of a vessel may share in the power of the vessel."

Aiko was still struggling to absorb the information the demon was telling her. She could share in the power that her father possessed and that meant, she had his abilities. Aiko frowned, her face told the story of her internal struggle. "If this is all true… then Kyuubi no Youko, I demand you share your power with me" she said, her voice booming and resilient. Kyuubi laughed as he gave his response.

"Very well then human…I grant you my power."

"Hiroshi! I can see her!" Kenshirou shouted as his Byakugan saw her being held by the enemy. Her hair was tightly grasped in the figure's fist. Kenshirou could feel anger welling up inside of him, ready to boil over and pour out. "Twelve o'clock! 18 meters ahead, she's held by the enemy!" Kenshirou shouted as he glided through the air. Hiroshi frowned, he could smell the stench of the enemy. The pair jolted through the air, drawing closer to their desired location but as they did, a menacing dark chakra began to come into view. Breaking through trees to what looked to be a war-torn battlefield of turned up earth, shattered boulders, and demolished trees, they saw Aiko- and she was unconscious laid out spread Eagle and held by snakes with a dark haired ninja standing over her.

Kenshirou screamed, his voice full of rage "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!" Hiroshi grimaced as his cousin shouted and he got a closer look. The serpents were moving, twisting around her body and limbs as the enemy ninja stood with his hand in the center of her chest. The enemy looked up to the sharp inquisition and narrowed his red eyes, his hand never leaving her chest. Again Kenshirou asked harshly what the ninja was doing to her, his right hand braced behind him in his kunai pouch. He offered no response but stood up from his knees and narrowed his eyes, his hand gently slipping from the unconscious Aiko's chest. Aiko was beaten and bruised, fresh bleeding cuts adorning her face and exposed body. Her hair was matted with a mixture of dirt and sweat and tangled with leaves. Hiroshi was surveying his comrade's condition as Kenshirou sized up the enemy, his pale gaze never leaving the opposing ninja's face. Kenshirou kept his eyes to the enemy for a number of reasons but mainly because he had to keep his composure as he did not want to see his love in the state she was in. His Byakugan was still activated and he could see the flow of chakra in the enemy and he became only slightly wary. He knew the enemy had a blood limit from the intense flow of chakra ebbing around his eyes. Kenshirou grasped three kunai in right hand behind him as he asked again "This is your last chance. Who are you and tell me what you are doing to her".

Shinrui only gazed towards the pair and offered a slight smile before announcing "I am Shinrui Haimasen. She is needed elsewhere… I am taking her with me." Kenshirou's eyes narrowed as Shinrui continued to speak "She is a very special kuniochi, more-so than the Hokage or the village you come from knows. The kekkei genkai she possesses is need elsewhere." Both Hiroshi and Kenshirou frowned because they both knew she had no true clan and no abilities born into her blood other than those she had already shown. Suddenly, Kenshirou charged the enemy, throwing three kunai in his direction before leaping backwards in an attempt to evade a set of shuriken thrown in his direction. From the air, Shinrui formed his hands into several formations and then rushed force a stream of fire towards his opponent. Kenshirou retreated high into the air before pulling out a scroll from his pack, summoning a meteor hammer with an oversized metal ball at the end and launching the metal head towards Shinrui. The dark ninja spiraled mid-air evading Kenshirou's attack which plummeted into the nearby tree line and smashed through the trunks of several large trees before being pulled back to Kenshirou, who spun its chain in circles before attempting another attack as his feet met the ground.

Hiroshi meanwhile rushed over to Aiko and began to cut away at the slithering vipers who hissed as he struck their body's with a kunai. Inside his head he was praying that she would be okay. Furiously he slashed away at the snakes which were tunneling up from the ground and around his teammate's body in attempt to hold their precious hostage. He did not want to be caught in the crossfire of the battle happening around him as he heard the clashing of metal and breaking of foliage. However, it was then he felt something powerful rising up around him. It was a sharp and powerful chakra that began to circle around he and Aiko. Quickly, he looked up to see orange chakra flowing around them before glancing down and noticing Aiko coming too. She cried out suddenly in what seemed like pain however, her normal cry turned into a screeching roar. "AIKO! WAKE UP!" he shouted as he finally pulled his female teammate away from the vile serpents. However, it was not he who had gotten them off of her, they had retreated of their own will. As the sounds of battle raged around him and he held Aiko, who he was about to carry off the battle field and towards Konoha, he felt her sit up but when he looked at her, her body was covered in smoke as her wounds began to sear closed. And then she looked up and into his eyes. Her eyes were no longer beautiful and blue. They were blood red with demonic pupils.


End file.
